N'était-il pas trop tard ?
by L-Fenice
Summary: Une personne veut la peau du Maître du macabre qu'est Richard Castle. Le Lieutenant Beckett et son équipe trouveront-ils ce meutrier à temps?
1. Chapter 1

**Il parait qu'il y a une première fois à tout, et bien voici ma toute première fic toutes séries confondues. Je dois avouer que c'est quelque peu flippant de se jeter à l'eau, j'ai pas mal hésité avant d'oser poster cet écrit. Pour vous la resituer un peu, j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire après avoir vu le 4x19. J'ai commencé à l'écrire mais je l'ai vite laché, n'arrivant pas à un résultat satisfaisant à mes yeux. Tellement pas que lorsque j'ai voulu la reprendre fin Août, je suis repartie de zéro. Je la démarre après le 4x21 donc...**

**/i\ ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 4 /i\**

* * *

**Prologue**

Les premiers rayons d'un soleil naissant pénétraient, à travers les rideaux, dans la chambre du Lieutenant Kate Beckett. L'alarme du réveil, programmée pour retentir à 6hrs, serait encore une fois inutile ce matin-là. Plusieurs choses la tracassaient depuis quelques jours déjà, toutes liées à une seule personne, un seul homme, Richard Castle.

Durant l'affaire de la bombe explosant lors d'une manifestation, le comportement de Castle envers elle avait changé. Il était devenu distant, froid voire glacial, même ses yeux bleus océan étaient différents, ne reflétant plus aucune émotion à son égard. C'était comme si il se refermait au monde mais surtout à elle, cherchant à la punir d'une chose dont elle ignorait tout, ou peut-être qu'inconsciemment, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui le faisait agir ainsi.

Kate se réveilla d'un sommeil sans rêves, mais tout de même quelque peu réparateur. Alors qu'elle finissait d'émerger, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Castle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi, tout à coup, met-il cette distance entre nous ? Et cette blonde… ! » se dit-elle.

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération bruyant, elle repoussa vigoureusement les draps et fila sous la douche, pensant que cela aurait un effet apaisant sur elle aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Quelle douce utopie ! Après avoir fini de se préparer, elle sortit de son appartement, direction la salle de sport du commissariat où elle comptait bien se défouler, afin d'évacuer toute la tension accumulée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur son lieu de travail, Kate se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer et être prête pour une séance intensive de frappe. Elle commença à maltraiter le sac de sable, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se remémorer les derniers évènements, les moments où son partenaire lui avait clairement fait comprendre que quelque chose n'était plus comme avant. Les coups se rapprochèrent et s'intensifièrent, la sueur perlait sur son visage. Malgré elle, son esprit se focalisa sur la fois où Castle était arrivé, au volant de sa Ferrari avec son hôtesse de l'air blonde, sur une scène de crime.

« _Jacinda ! On dirait le nom d'une strip-teaseuse !_ » lança-t-elle à voix basse, tout en donnant un dernier coup rageur.

Kate ne saurait dire combien de temps elle avait passé dans cette salle, elle se décida à aller se rafraîchir et se rhabiller. N'ayant pas d'enquête en cours, la paperasse, qu'elle avait en retard, lui permettrait peut-être de se changer les idées.

Concentrée sur ses dossiers, Beckett ne vit pas arriver le Capitaine Gates qui l'interpella en se dirigeant devant le bureau de son Lieutenant.

« _Lieutenant Beckett ?_ »

_ « _Sir ?_ » répondit Kate en levant la tête.

_ « _Puisque vous êtes déjà ici alors qu'il n'est que 7h45, vous allez m'économisez un coup de fil._ » dit-elle d'un ton neutre et professionnel. « _Un corps a été retrouvé sur les berges au sud du lac de Central Park, prés du « Bow Bridge ». Allez sur les lieux, le Docteur Parish est en route._ » l'informa-t-elle.

_ « _Bien Sir._ » lui dit-elle alors que Gates repartait déjà en direction de son bureau.

Après avoir refermé le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait, Kate se leva en prenant sa veste qu'elle enfila, puis se saisit de son portable, le fixant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

« Je l'appelle ou pas ? Va-t-il venir ? M'amènera-t-il un café ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Une fois dans la cabine de l'appareil, elle se rappela de l'affaire sur laquelle Castle avait fait équipe avec Slaughter, enquête durant laquelle Kate avait dû mettre sa carrière en jeu afin d'aider son écrivain. Elle avait eu peur pour lui, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, peur qu'avec un de ses actes inconscients il soit blessé ou pire. Arrivée à sa voiture, elle avait pris sa décision.

« Bon, je l'appelle et il fera ce qu'il voudra, comme toujours d'ailleurs. » se dit-elle en levant les yeux aux derniers mots, alors qu'un sourire timide se dessinait sur son visage.

Lui, le grand dormeur, avait ouvert les yeux aux alentours de 7hrs et s'était déjà préparé à sortir. Même si Rick arrivait à faire illusion, à faire croire que tout allait bien, il était conscient que c'était loin d'être le cas. Il avait entendu Beckett révéler à un suspect, alors qu'elle l'interrogeait, qu'elle se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé le jour où un sniper lui avait tiré dessus. Le jour où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience. Elle lui mentait depuis presque un an maintenant et il en était profondément blessé, se sentant manipulé et trahi.

« Elle aurait pu me dire qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi, au lieu de me laisser espérer, de me laisser imaginer que je pourrais, un jour, apercevoir une lueur d'amour dans ses yeux… » pensa-t-il sentant la colère monter en lui.

Son portable, qui se trouvait sur le comptoir de la cuisine, l'interrompit dans ses songes. Il décrocha après avoir vérifié l'identité de l'appelant qui ne faisait pourtant aucun doute pour lui.

« _Castle._ » soupira-t-il.

_ « _C'est Beckett ! On a un corps au sud du lac de Central Park, près du « Bow Bridge ». Si ça vous intéresse ?_ » lança-t-elle, la voix légèrement hésitante sur la fin.

_ « _Je vous rejoindrais au commissariat. D'accord ?_ » dit-il plus qu'il demanda.

_ « _Euh… oui, d'accord._ » répondit-elle d'une petite voix ne s'y attendant pas, elle savait à quel point il était excité sur une scène de crime, essayant de trouver des indices, de comprendre les motivations du tueur, puis ayant repris contenance, elle ajouta. « _A tout à l'heure Castle._ »

_ « _A plus tard Beckett._ » dit-il d'une voix assurée.

Après avoir raccroché, Rick souffla un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage, partit vers l'entrée, prit sa veste qu'il enfila aussitôt et sortit de son loft.

Une fois dans le taxi qu'il venait d'héler, l'attention de Castle se fixa sur la vitre à sa droite, alors que ses pensées retournaient vers Beckett, et au fait qu'elle avait risqué d'être envoyée à la circulation pour l'aider. Il avait senti une certaine amertume dans la voix du Lieutenant lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que c'était ce que faisaient les partenaires, comme si elle lui reprochait quelque chose mais quoi ? D'avoir pris des risques inconsidérés durant cette enquête ? De s'être éloigné d'elle en suivant un autre Lieutenant ? Décidément, ça faisait presque quatre ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et cette femme restait encore un mystère pour lui.

« Moi qui me targue d'être la personne qui la connaît le mieux ! Il faut croire que je me trompais, une fois de plus ! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi… » s'interrogea-t-il intérieurement.

Arrivé à un croisement, ce qu'il vit se dérouler, à l'extérieur du véhicule dans lequel il se trouvait, le sortit immédiatement de ses songes.

« _ATTENTION !_ » cria-t-il au chauffeur.

A peine eut-il le temps de prononcer ce simple mot, qu'un véhicule, qui venait de griller un feu rouge, percutait un des taxis jaune de la ville que l'on surnomme la « Grosse Pomme ».

Kate était arrivée à Central Park, et se dirigeait vers sa scène de crime. Alors qu'elle passait le cordon jaune protégeant les indices éventuels pouvant se trouver sur les lieux, elle aperçut sa meilleure amie, le Docteur Lanie Parish, penchée sur la victime finissant d'effectuer ses premières constations. En voyant les épaules voûtées de son amie, Kate sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle n'allait pas aimé ce que le médecin légiste lui révèlerait dans les prochaines minutes.

« _Lanie ?_ » l'interpella-t-elle en se rapprochant.

_ « _T'as appelé Castle ?_ » lui demanda son amie sans plus de préambule.

_ « _Lanie !_ » lui dit-elle au lieu de lui répondre, ne souhaitant pas s'éteindre sur le sujet pour le moment.

_ « _Bon ok, j'ai compris ! J'ai essayé la manière douce mais comme Mademoiselle Beckett est trop têtue pour répondre à une simple question, qui pour une fois n'avait aucun sens caché, je vais passer à la manière forte !_ » lui asséna-t-elle avec dans le regard un mélange d'exaspération, d'inquiétude et un soupçon de désespoir.

_ « _Mais Lanie, pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?_ » lui demanda Kate de plus en plus inquiète.

_ « _Désolée !_ » dit-elle après avoir soufflé un bon coup pour se calmer, elle se saisit d'un livre qu'elle avait mis dans un sac transparent, tel une preuve, puis ayant retrouvé son sang froid elle ajouta en le lui tendant. « _J'ai trouvé ceci sur la victime. Regarde la 4__ème__ de couverture._ »

Kate remarqua tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de Castle, c'était le dernier Nikki Heat « Heat Rise », elle le prit puis, comme le lui avait dit Lanie, elle le retourna afin de voir ce que la 4ème de couverture avait de si spéciale. Sur l'intégralité de la page était écrit avec un liquide gluant rouge « **Le début de la fin pour toi !** ». A cette vue, son cœur rata un battement, son souffle se coupa, elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit, ses yeux s'emplirent d'un mélange étrange d'inquiétude et de détermination.

« Il faut que je le trouve, il faut que je sache où il est ! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit ! Je ne me le pardonnerais pas ! » pensa-t-elle, le cœur serré.

Après avoir pris son téléphone, elle s'éloigna un peu de la scène de crime, et essaya de joindre son écrivain priant pour que ce dernier décroche. Elle essaya plusieurs fois, les unes derrière les autres.

« _Allez, Castle répondez !_ » dit-elle à haute voix, criant presque.

Toujours sans succès, elle regarda autour d'elle, désemparée. Kate ne savait pas si elle devait partir à la recherche de Castle, elle l'avait eu au téléphone quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais le fait qu'il ne réponde pas à ses derniers coups de fil l'inquiétait réellement. Elle posa les yeux sur Esposito et Ryan qui était entrain d'interroger les éventuels témoins ainsi que la personne ayant découvert le corps, puis sur Lanie qui venait d'ordonner à ses assistants d'emmener le cadavre. Avant de partir, cette dernière s'approcha de Kate.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Kate ? Va le chercher._ » lui dit Lanie comprenant sa réaction.

_ « _Mais…_ » commença le Lieutenant, cherchant toujours à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

_ « _Pas de mais, ma grande ! Pour le moment, la priorité, c'est Castle ! Il est en danger, je te rappelle !_ » lança Lanie.

_ « _Ok !_ » lui dit-elle lui rendant le livre de Castle avec un léger sourire de remerciement, les mots de son amie avaient fait mouche, puis elle ajouta tout en s'éloignant. « _Tu peux mettre les gars au courant pour Castle et aussi pour tes premières constations ?_ »

_ « _Bien entendu !_ » cria-t-elle pour que son amie entende.

Kate courrait vers sa voiture, ne sachant pas trop où commencer à le chercher, elle se décida pour le loft espérant qu'il y soit toujours, et surtout qu'il aille bien. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais n'était-il pas trop tard ?


	2. Chapter 2

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite. N'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions, il faut bien que je progresse. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Après avoir regardée Kate partir précipitamment à la recherche de son partenaire, Lanie attendit les gars afin de leur faire part des premiers éléments de l'enquête. Durant ce laps de temps, son esprit vagabonda vers Castle, son amie lui avait parlé de son comportement. La jeune légiste pensait que l'écrivain en avait tout bonnement assez d'attendre après le Lieutenant de son cœur, et cherchait à la faire réagir.

« Mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont se laisser aller tous les deux ? Ils sont incroyables ! Tout le monde sait qu'ils s'aiment, et eux… » ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

Interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Esposito et Ryan, qui s'interrogeaient sur l'absence de Beckett alors qu'ils l'avaient vu arriver, Lanie les devança en leur expliquant.

« _Beckett m'a demandé de vous faire part de mes premières constations._ » les informa-t-elle.

« _Pourquoi ça ? Un problème ?_ » lui demanda Ryan après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Esposito, tout aussi inquiet l'un que l'autre.

« _Euh oui, mais patience, je vais y venir._ » lui répondit Lanie calmement, puis reprit de façon professionnelle. « _Chris Madden, 34ans, habitant dans le Bronx sur Hermany Avenue._ » dit-elle en leur tendant le portefeuille qu'elle avait trouvé sur la victime, puis ajouta. « _Hormis sa carte d'identité ainsi que son permis de conduire, il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. Je vous vois venir, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu observer sur le corps jusque-là, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un vol qui aurait mal tourné bien que ça reste à confirmer._ » Elle fit une pause dans son monologue, avisant et comprenant leur air interrogateur, elle continua en leur tendant le sac contenant le livre de Castle. « _J'ai aussi trouvé ceci sur la victime._ »

« _C'est pour ça que Beckett est partie ?_ » demanda Ryan, pointant le livre du doigt tout en fronçant les sourcils, comprenant que cette enquête allait être des plus délicates.

« _Ca me paraît évident, Bro !_ » répliqua Esposito dans le même état que son collègue et ami.

« _Elle a essayé de le joindre mais n'y est pas arrivée, elle est effectivement partie voir si elle pouvait le trouver..._ » commença-t-elle sur un ton plus doux.

« _On devrait faire pareil, Bro !_ » la coupa Esposito, s'adressant à l'irlandais.

« _Je ne crois pas les gars ! Si Beckett avait voulu que vous le cherchiez également, elle vous l'aurait fait savoir. Par contre, ce dont je suis sûre c'est que si, lorsqu'elle reviendra, vous ne lui avez toujours pas trouvé une piste digne de ce nom et exploitable, elle vous fera votre fête._ » les prévint-elle sûre d'elle.

« _Lanie a raison ! Pour le moment, la meilleure façon de les aider, c'est de savoir le plus vite possible qui est responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ce type._ » préconisa Ryan. « _Et puis, si il y a bien une personne au monde capable de retrouver Castle, c'est bien Beckett._ » reprit-il dans un sourire timide.

« _Ca, c'est sûr Bro !_ » répondit-il dans le même sourire, puis s'adressant à Lanie avec un ton professionnel. « _Autre chose, Lanie ?_ »

« _Effectivement oui. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi est mort M. Madden, mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que sa montre s'est brisée à 23h10. Et vu la rigidité et la température du corps, j'estime l'heure du décès entre 23h et minuit cette nuit. Pour le reste, il faudra attendre que j'ais pratiqué l'autopsie._ » leur apprit-elle.

« _C'est précis comme tranche horaire !_ » remarqua l'hispanique avec un air interrogateur.

« _Et oui Lieutenant !_ » lui répondit Lanie. « _Vous devez savoir qu'il a plu dans la soirée hier, et comme le dessus du corps était sec, ça indique qu'il est arrivé une fois que la pluie s'est arrêtée, donc après 22h30. Et comme je le disais avant qu'une certaine personne veuille m'apprendre mon métier, selon la température du corps, il est mort il y a environ 8heures._ » précisa-t-elle.

Javier ne releva pas la pique que venait de lui lancer Lanie, préférant se consacrer à cette enquête. Il envoya des agents en uniforme à la recherche du véhicule de la victime, puis, d'un commun accord avec Kevin, ils se partagèrent les tâches à accomplir.

Il leur fallait faire vite, la vie de leur ami et collègue était en jeu. A leurs yeux, Castle était bien plus qu'un consultant de la police qui faisait des recherches pour écrire ses livres. D'ailleurs qui pourrait encore croire que c'était toujours la raison de la présence de l'écrivain au commissariat ? Personne, même Beckett avait prit conscience de cela. L'écrivain avait prit une part importante dans leur vie, ils seraient prêt à tout pour lui, tout comme, lui serait prêt à tout pour eux, même mettre sa vie en danger. Richard Castle était devenu un flic dans l'âme bien qu'il n'ait pas de badge, ni d'arme.

Toutes les personnes interrogées jusque-là n'avaient rien d'intéressant à leur communiquer, ils n'avaient pas grands choses pour démarrer leur enquête. Ryan se rendit au commissariat afin d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur la victime via les différents fichiers qu'il avait à disposition. Esposito, lui, partit au domicile de C. Madden.

Des témoins de l'accident, impliquant une berline noire percutant le côté droit d'un taxi new-yorkais, avaient prévenu les secours. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent sur les lieux, puis ils s'occupèrent des blessés. Ils appelèrent des renforts, afin que toutes les personnes ayant besoin de soins puissent être rapidement transportées à l'hôpital le plus proche, l'hôpital St. Vincent.

Des voitures estampillées « NYPD » s'approchèrent du croisement. Certains agents en uniforme s'occupèrent de réguler la circulation sur ce carrefour très fréquenté, les autres allèrent interroger les témoins. Ces derniers leur révélèrent que le conducteur de la berline s'était enfui sans demander son reste. Malheureusement pour les policiers, personne n'avait eu la présence d'esprit de noter la marque et le modèle du véhicule, sans parler de la plaque d'immatriculation. Ils n'apprirent rien de plus, mais comme l'indiquaient ce délit de fuite et l'absence de traces de freinage, cet accident n'avait rien d'accidentel.

Certaines ambulances étaient déjà reparties, personne ne fit attention à la dernière victime de « l'accident » grièvement blessée. Ce patient souffrait d'un traumatisme crânien et était toujours inconscient. Les prochaines heures seraient capitales pour lui. Les médecins avaient enfin réussi à le stabiliser et se dépêchèrent de le transporter à l'hôpital. Bilan provisoire : 1 mort, 1 blessé grave et 2 blessés légers dont 1 très léger.

De son côté, Kate arrivait devant l'immeuble de Rick, elle avait fait le trajet en un temps record, un peu moins de 10min, jouant du gyrophare, oubliant toutes les règles basiques de sécurité routière. Elle se faisait vraiment du soucis pour Castle et voulait réellement le trouver afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Beckett descendit de sa voiture, déboula dans le hall du bâtiment de son partenaire et salua vaguement le portier. Elle prit ensuite la direction de l'ascenseur, mais l'appareil mit trop de temps à arriver au goût de Kate, par conséquent, elle décida de prendre les escaliers qu'elle monta rapidement jusqu'à l'étage de l'écrivain. Arrivée devant la porte du loft, elle frappa avec une force démontrant toute son anxiété et son impatience, des pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur faisant naître une pointe d'espoir dans le cœur de Kate. La porte s'ouvrit.

« _Cas…_ » commença la jeune femme s'interrompant en avisant son interlocuteur ou plutôt son interlocutrice. « _Bonjour Martha._ » reprit-elle essayant de cacher la déception dans sa voix.

« _Lieutenant Beckett ! Que puis-je pour vous ?_ » demanda-t-elle juste pour la forme avec un ton neutre.

« _Euh… Je suis venue voir si Castle est là, j'ai besoin de savoir où il est._ » répondit-elle quelque peu déstabilisée par le ton de Martha, mais reprit rapidement contenance sachant que la priorité était la sécurité de son partenaire.

« _Et bien, il nous a dit hier soir qu'il partirait tôt ce matin parce qu'il avait une chose importante à faire. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était ni où il devait aller._ » répondit tout de même l'actrice cherchant à ne pas envenimer les choses entre les deux amis.

« _D'accord, merci Martha. Au revoir._ » dit-elle, cachant le désespoir de le retrouver, elle avait un sentiment d'urgence, elle savait que sa vie était en danger mais elle avait l'intuition que c'était imminent.

« _Au revoir Lieutenant._ » salua l'actrice tout en souriant tristement.

Martha Rodgers regarda la jeune femme se diriger vers l'ascenseur, elle sourit tristement, elle connaissait la situation entre le Lieutenant Beckett et son fils. Ce dernier lui avait tout confié, il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre sur le mémorial des victimes de la bombe et lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. L'actrice avait vu toute la douleur de cette nouvelle dans les yeux de son fils et, comme toutes mères, le fait de voir son enfant, la chair de sa chair, dans cet état-là lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle avait essayé de le convaincre de laisser tomber les enquêtes qu'il menait avec l'équipe du 12ème, et donc par conséquent, laisser tomber et tirer un trait sur le Lieutenant Kate Beckett. Son argument principal était qu'il était humain et qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier ses sentiments si facilement, et comme pour lui montrer qu'il était le digne fils de sa mère, il avait rétorqué qu'il allait continuer pour les victimes et concernant ce qu'il ressentait, qu'elle allait être fière de lui.

Beckett était retournée dans sa voiture et n'avait toujours pas bougé, regardant les fenêtres du loft de son ami tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit où elle pourrait le trouver. Elle appela le Old Haunt au cas où il s'y était rendu, après quelques sonneries, un homme décrocha. Malheureusement pour Kate, ce n'était pas Castle mais Brian, le serveur. Elle fut surprise que son partenaire l'ait gardé, mais le connaissant c'était le genre de la maison, il avait dû lui laisser une seconde chance. Il lui apprit que l'écrivain n'était pas là et qu'il n'était pas passé. Elle raccrocha et frappa violemment le volant de son véhicule, elle ne savait plus où chercher. Refusant de craquer, elle décida de retourner au commissariat. En chemin, elle demanda à ce que le téléphone de Rick soit localisé, sachant pertinemment que, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne s'en séparerait jamais.

Prise d'un doute suite au départ de Beckett, Martha s'empara du téléphone et appela son fils. Mais comme plus tôt dans la journée, personne ne décrocha. L'actrice commençait à s'inquiéter, ce n'était résolument pas le genre de son fils de ne pas lui répondre. Puis se rappelant de l'attitude de la jeune Lieutenant, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

« Dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré Richard ? » se demanda-t-elle intérieurement.

D'un coup l'actrice avait laissé place à la mère qu'elle était, elle se précipita à l'entrée du loft, enfila une veste, prit son sac et sortit de l'appartement. Elle était décidée à aller voir Kate afin d'avoir des explications, elle était sûre qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire plus tôt.

Kate venait d'arriver sur son lieu de travail. A peine était-elle à proximité de sa chaise que son téléphone sonna, la localisation du portable de Castle avait abouti, mais laissait plus de questions que de réponses dans l'esprit du Lieutenant. L'appareil se trouvait dans une casse. Ce fait n'aidait en rien à la rassurer, bien au contraire.

« Mais pourquoi son portable se retrouve dans une casse, bon sang ? A moins que… » pensa-t-elle, sentant la tension de ne pas le retrouver monter d'un cran.

La jeune femme interrompit elle-même sa réflexion, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin de toute sa lucidité afin de penser de manière claire. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle garde le contrôle de ses émotions, elle ne devait pas craquer.

Ryan n'avait rien manqué de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Beckett. De son côté, il n'avait pas trouvé grands choses sur la victime, il en avait tout de suite fait part à son coéquipier. Kevin, tout comme Esposito et Lanie, s'inquiétait pour Castle. Il avait une menace de mort sur le dos et de plus il avait disparu. C'était leur ami à eux aussi, Rick avait rendu leurs enquêtes plus douces, moins dures à supporter, et il fallait bien avouer qu'il savait détendre l'atmosphère avec son humour et ses idées farfelues. Kévin décida d'aller aux nouvelles concernant les recherches de Beckett.

« _Hé Beckett, alors toujours pas de nouvelles ?_ » demanda-t-il prudemment laissant son inquiétude transparaître.

« _Pas vraiment._ » soupira-t-elle. « _J'ai demandé à ce que son portable soit localisé, il se trouverait dans une casse._ » reprit-elle en essayant de cacher son angoisse derrière son masque de flic.

Alors que Ryan allait reprendre la parole, il entendit le signal de l'ascenseur, indiquant que quelqu'un arrivait à l'étage. Il priait intérieurement pour que cette personne soit un certain écrivain. Mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, l'onde d'espoir qui avait élu domicile sur son visage disparut. Ce n'était pas un certain écrivain mais une certaine actrice.

A l'hôpital, l'équipe soignante avait prit en charge la victime de l'accident, et faisait tout son possible pour maintenir le patient en vie. Les médecins lui avaient fait passer des examens afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts, les résultats n'étaient pas très encourageants. Cet homme, d'une quarantaine d'année, était véritablement dans un état critique. Les différents clichés montraient clairement qu'un hématome extradural s'était formé et qu'il présentait une fracture de la paroi crânienne. L'électroencéphalogramme, lui, indiquait au personnel médical que le cerveau de leur patient tournait au ralenti, cet homme était dans le coma.

Son cœur avait lâché lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital St. Vincent, les médecins avaient réussi à le faire repartir, et au vu des résultats des imageries médicales, il devenait urgent de faire intervenir les neurochirurgiens. Pendant que cet homme était amené au bloc, une infirmière était chargée de trouver son identité afin de prévenir sa famille. L'ayant reconnu, elle prit immédiatement le téléphone à ses côtés, composa le numéro du 12ème district de la police de New York, puis demanda à parler au Lieutenant Kate Beckett. Etant une lectrice confirmée, elle savait qui était cet homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il s'agissait du célèbre écrivain, qui s'était inspiré de cette jeune femme Lieutenant afin de créer le personnage de Nikki Heat, Richard Castle.

Martha avait eu la chance de trouver rapidement un taxi pour l'amener au commissariat. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée et qu'elle avait interpellé Beckett, cette dernière savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait tout raconter à la mère de son partenaire et ami. Sur la demande du Lieutenant, elles s'étaient rendues dans la salle de repos. La gorge serrée, Beckett raconta alors les évènements de la matinée à Martha qui l'écoutait avec un air horrifié, ne cherchant même pas à cacher toute l'inquiétude qui la rongeait. Kate, de son côté, n'était pas dans un meilleur état mais voulait paraître forte pour l'écrivain et sa famille.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, Kate ! Pas maintenant, pas alors que Martha est là, devant toi ! Pas alors que tu ne sais toujours pas où est passé Castle ! » s'encourageait-elle intérieurement.

Beckett venait à peine de terminer de tout expliquer à la matriarche de la famille de l'écrivain que Ryan débarqua dans la salle. Il lui signala qu'elle avait un appel de l'hôpital St. Vincent paraissant urgent. Elle s'empressa d'aller le prendre, Martha sur ses talons.

« _Lieutenant Beckett !_ » s'identifia-t-elle en décrochant.

« _Bonjour Lieutenant, Hôpital St. Vincent. Je me suis permise de vous appeler au sujet d'un de nos patients, victime d'un accident de la route._ » l'informa l'infirmière.

« _Je vous écoute._ » dit Beckett d'une voix légèrement tremblante, appréhendant déjà ce qu'elle allait entendre.

« _Il s'agit de l'écrivain, Richard Castle._ » annonça-t-elle pudiquement, puis après une courte pause, elle reprit. « _Je sais que vous ne faites pas partie de sa famille, mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est dans un état critique._ »

« _Je préviens ses proches et j'arrive !_ » informa Kate plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, avant de raccrocher.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le nom de son partenaire associé aux mots « état critique », Beckett avait senti le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle était tétanisée et n'arrivait pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Si Martha avait encore des doutes sur les sentiments de la jeune femme, ils se sont évanouis à ce moment précis. Elle posa alors une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Kate afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait conscience que seul son fils était la raison de son état, et ça l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre, ce n'était tout simplement pas dans l'ordre des choses. Mais malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Martha connaissait les sentiments de Richard pour Beckett, elle savait qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle la soutienne en cet instant difficile, tout comme lui l'aurait fait.

En sentant une main sur son épaule, Kate revint sur terre. Elle était partie dans une sorte d'enfer, s'imaginant les pires scénarios. Tous finissaient de la même manière, par la mort de son écrivain, son partenaire, son ami, et il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Se rappelant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait en sentant une main compatissante sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête et vit Martha. Elle la remercia d'un sourire timide.

« _Ryan ! Je veux que tu ailles à cette casse._ » dit-elle en inscrivant les coordonnées sur un papier qu'elle lui tendit. « _Vois si ils ont remorqué un taxi ce matin et retrouve moi le téléphone de Castle ! Je vous tiens au courant._ » ordonna-t-elle après avoir reprit contenance.

Après cela, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur d'un pas pressé. Une fois arrivée devant le commissariat, elles allèrent vers la voiture de Kate et y montèrent sans un mot, toutes les deux perdues dans leurs pensées. Direction l'hôpital St. Vincent.

Esposito venait d'arriver devant la maison de la victime, il avait passé environ 30min sur la route. Durant le trajet, il avait pensé à la situation de Castle. Savoir son ami, son frère, en danger était déjà une chose stressante, mais comme si le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur l'écrivain, personne n'avait de ses nouvelles et ça en devenait carrément flippant. Mais Esposito se devait de mettre ses états d'âme de côté pour le moment afin de collecter un maximum d'informations sur Chris Madden, leur victime. Tous ces renseignements pourraient s'avérer très utiles pour aider Castle. Javier sonna se préparant, autant que possible, à annoncer une terrible nouvelle à la personne qui aura le malheur de baisser la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune, d'une trentaine d'années, visiblement très inquiète.

« _Bonjour Madame. Lieutenant Esposito, police de New York._ » se présenta-t-il. « _J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, puis-je rentrer ?_ » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais professionnelle.

« _C'est pas vraiment le moment, mon ami a disparu…_ » répondit-elle affolée, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, ne souhaitant pas entendre la suite.

« _Quels sont vos noms ? Le vôtre et celui de cet ami, s'il vous plait._ » demanda-t-il, cherchant lui aussi à reculer le moment où la vie de cette femme changerait à jamais.

« _Ashley Simmons et Chris Madden_ » répondit-elle, puis elle ne put s'empêcher d'enchaîner. « _Il travaille à la bibliothèque publique pas loin. Il devait prendre le boulot à 8heures ce matin, mais son patron vient d'appeler disant que Chris ne s'y est pas présenté ce qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas._ » Il la regarda d'un air désolé ce qu'elle remarqua malgré le stress qu'elle ressentait, Esposito allait reprendre la parole mais elle fut plus rapide. « _Non ! Non ! Non, ne dîtes rien… je ne veux rien savoir._ » finit-elle dans un murmure, alors qu'elle s'était laissé glisser au sol contre le montant de la porte.

Esposito ne sut pas quoi faire devant le désespoir de cette jeune femme qui venait de comprendre qu'elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. On pouvait lui demander beaucoup de choses, comme préparer toutes sortes d'intervention sur le terrain, même d'en prendre le commandement, ou alors assurer les arrières de ses collègues, de protéger des témoins, et bien plus encore. Mais parler à la famille des victimes, ce n'était décidément pas son truc.

Après avoir tenté de la réconforter en vain, il avait remarqué une bague à l'annulaire gauche d'Ashley et il avait compris son anéantissement. Elle avait besoin de rester seule pour pleurer l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qui allait devenir son époux. Il l'avait aidé à se relever pour l'amener sur le canapé du salon. Ryan l'avait appelé alors qu'il était toujours sur la route et lui avait indiqué l'adresse du travail de M. Madden, il n'avait donc pas l'utilité de lui demander cette information. Esposito la laissa après lui avoir assuré qu'elle serait tenue au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête.

L'hispanique prit alors la direction de la bibliothèque publique qui, en effet, n'était pas loin. Il s'y trouvait en moins de 5min, c'est le patron, en personne, qui l'accueillit. Il lui indiqua que Chris n'était pas du genre à s'attirer des problèmes, que depuis la dizaine d'année qu'il avait passé entre ces murs, il n'avait jamais eu de soucis ensemble. C'était un employé modèle, toujours à l'heure, ne rechignant jamais à la tâche. Bref, Chris Madden aimait son travail et il le faisait bien. Rien d'intéressant pour le Lieutenant, sauf lorsque l'homme lui indiqua qu'il était en pleine bataille judiciaire avec son ex pour la garde de leur fils, John.

Enfin, Esposito reprit la route vers le 12ème, en chemin il appela son partenaire afin de ce dernier fasse des recherches sur cette fameuse ex. Ryan n'étant pas au commissariat, il était dans l'incapacité de lui rendre ce service. L'irlandais en profita pour lui apprendre que Castle était à l'hôpital mais qu'il ne savait rien sur son état, Beckett lui ayant assurée qu'elle les tiendrait informés.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour l'attente, mais le temps de vous livrer cette suite est arrivé. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Kate et Martha étaient arrivées à l'hôpital et s'étaient installées dans la salle d'attente que leur avait indiqué l'infirmière qui avait prévenu Beckett, elle leur avait appris que Castle avait été victime d'un accident de la circulation. Elles étaient assises depuis presque une heure et n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de l'écrivain. Aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés entre les deux femmes depuis ce coup de fil, qui avait le pouvoir, à lui seul, de changer leur vie à jamais, elles étaient bien trop perdues dans leurs pensées et leurs craintes.

Martha se disait qu'elle ne le verrait peut-être plus avec son ordinateur sur les genoux écrivant son prochain livre, se précipiter sur son téléphone reconnaissant la sonnerie qu'il avait attribué au Lieutenant Beckett, s'amuser avec Alexis tel l'enfant qu'il était toujours à ses yeux. A la pensée de sa petite fille, son cœur de mère se serra encore plus. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que serait leur vie sans l'homme de la famille.

Kate, quant à elle, pensait qu'il devait absolument s'en sortir, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de vivre la perte d'un être cher une seconde fois. Surtout pas alors que Castle ignorait tout des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle avait pris conscience qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de son humour parfois décalé, de son côté gamin qui la faisait tout le temps sourire même si elle tentait de le cacher avec plus ou moins de succès. Bref, Kate Beckett avait pris conscience qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de la présence de Rick Castle. Le silence qui régnait depuis un moment fut rompu par Martha.

« _Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon petit garçon._ » dit-elle dans un murmure laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues. « _Vous savez, depuis qu'il vous suit dans vos enquêtes, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il se ferait tirer dessus, que ça serait dans ces circonstances là que je me retrouverais ici, attendant de savoir si je pourrais revoir un jour les beaux yeux bleus de mon enfant._ » ajouta-t-elle avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Kate ne dit rien sachant que Martha ne cherchait pas à avoir de réponses mais voulait seulement extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Afin de l'assurer de son soutien, elle posa une main sur celle de la mère de son ami.

Bien qu'elle était exactement là où elle voulait être, Beckett ressentait une once de culpabilité en pensant à sa victime dont elle ignorait toujours le nom. Elle aurait dû rechercher son meurtrier avec les gars, mais ce sentiment avait été vite balayé lorsqu'elle avait vu les larmes de Martha. Sa priorité, pour le moment, était Castle, et donc par conséquent sa famille, elle ne voulait pas laisser Martha affronter seule cette situation difficile.

Esposito était arrivé au commissariat et avait commencé les recherches qu'il voulait confier à son partenaire. Il avait bien compris que Beckett l'avait envoyé vérifier quelque chose concernant Castle avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Alors il avait décidé de le faire lui-même, Ryan l'aiderait une fois qu'il serait revenu.

Il avait appris que l'ex de la victime s'appelait Clara Stevens, qu'elle habitait dans le quartier d'Hamilton Heights et qu'elle travaillait à domicile en tant que décoratrice d'intérieur. Esposito avait demandé à accéder aux documents relatant la procédure qui les opposait tous les deux, ainsi que les relevés bancaires et téléphoniques de la victime.

Il avait noté les dernières informations sur le tableau blanc, et réfléchissait dessus au moment où Ryan sortit de l'ascenseur et arriva à ses côtés.

« _Toujours pas de nouvelles de Castle ?_ » demanda Kevin en se positionnant aux côtés de Javier, de l'inquiétude dans la voix et sur son visage.

« _Non, aucunes…_ » répondit-il en soupirant, lui aussi très inquiet. « _Tu faisais quoi ?_ » demanda Esposito souhaitant changer de sujet.

« _Beckett a demandé la localisation du portable de Castle. Il a été situé dans une casse pas très loin, et elle m'y a envoyé après avoir reçu le coup de fil de l'hôpital…_ » lui expliqua-t-il, la voix légèrement hésitante sur la fin.

« _Je vois…_ » dit-il dans un souffle ressentant le même désarroi. « _T'as trouvé quoi ?_ » demanda-t-il ne voulant pas se laisser prendre par ses émotions.

« _J'ai retrouvé le portable de Castle que j'ai, tout de suite, emmené à la scientifique. Il était dans un taxi qui a été ramassé à un carrefour suite à un accident de la circulation._ » expliqua-t-il en essayant de garder un ton professionnel. « _J'ai été voir les uniformes qui se sont rendus sur les lieux, et ils m'ont dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident, qu'une berline noire a délibérément percuté le véhicule dans lequel se trouvait Castle._ » ajouta-t-il laissant, cette fois, clairement transparaître l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Esposito en resta un moment sans voix, le fait de savoir qu'une personne, à New York, en voulait à son ami au point de souhaiter le voir disparaître, c'était inconcevable à ses yeux. Il avait véritablement peur pour lui.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un en voudrait à un écrivain ? Est-ce que ça a vraiment à voir avec son métier ou le nôtre ? Peut-être même que ça concerne sa vie privée ou son passé ? » se disait-il intérieurement.

Il décida avec l'aide de Ryan de faire la liste des personnes qui avaient une raison de faire cela. Il leur paraissait évident d'y inclure Jerry Tyson, bien que le mode opératoire ne correspondait pas. Il y avait également l'hypothèse d'un ou d'une fan hystérique, d'un auteur jaloux de son succès ou peut-être même d'un psychopathe souhaitant faire parler de lui.

Une fois cela fait, Ryan demanda les caméras de surveillance du carrefour afin de voir si il pouvait obtenir la plaque de la berline au cas où. Et peut-être même qu'il trouverait un détail qui aurait échappé aux témoins de « l'accident ». Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand choses de plus, alors ils décidèrent de replonger dans l'affaire Madden.

Une visite inattendue les interrompit dans leurs recherches, Esposito reconnut immédiatement la nouvelle arrivante. Il s'agissait de la fiancée de la victime, Ashley Simmons. Elle avait l'air toujours aussi abattu par cette perte, mais semblait avoir repris suffisamment le contrôle de ses émotions. Les deux Lieutenants invitèrent la jeune femme à les suivre dans la salle de repos, et à s'y installer.

« _Vous êtes sûre d'être prête à répondre à quelques questions ?_ » demanda Esposito, d'une voix douce mais professionnelle.

« _Non, mais je crois que je ne le serais jamais, alors autant en finir rapidement. Posez-moi toutes les questions que vous voulez._ » répondit Ashley souhaitant paraître sûre d'elle, sachant pertinemment que ce moment serait dur à gérer pour elle.

« _Dans ce cas, commençons._ » dit Javier peu convaincu par la déclaration de la jeune femme. « _Chris avait-il des problèmes quelconques ?_ » demanda-t-il sans plus de précisions, ne désirant pas orienter sa réponse.

« _Il est…_ » répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, se rendant compte que le présent n'était plus le temps approprié pour parler de son amour. « _… était en pleine bataille judiciaire avec son ex, Clara Stevens._ » se reprit-elle, essuyant les quelques goûtes d'eau salée qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« _Vous pouvez nous en dire plus à ce sujet ?_ » demanda Ryan dans un sourire d'encouragement.

« _Il y a environ 10ans, Chris était au plus bas psychologiquement parlant. Il a été le seul survivant d'un accident impliquant 3 véhicules, dont le sien. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi lui, alors que toutes les autres personnes étaient décédées. Bref, il a perdu pieds. Clara a profité de ce moment pour lui asséner le coup de grâce, le priver de son fils, John._ » expliqua Ashley avec de la tristesse dans la voix, mais son ton devint amer à la dernière phrase.

« _Comment en sont-ils arriver à la procédure actuelle ?_ » demanda Ryan avec un sourire timide.

« _Lorsque Chris et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés, il avait remonté la pente mais ce n'était pas non plus la joie. Le fait de ne jamais voir son fils l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant, et ça faisait déjà plus de 3ans._ » répondit-elle, les larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau, puis elle reprit après quelques secondes. « _Je le voyais reprendre peu à peu le dessus. Je savais que Chris n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre, qu'il était tel un phénix renaissant au jour ou l'autre de ses cendres. J'en ai eu la confirmation lorsqu'un soir, peu avant Noël, il m'a demandé si j'accepterais que John vienne vivre avec nous. Et là, j'ai compris ! J'ai compris que bien que ça ait pris du temps, il avait fini par gravir son Himalaya personnel._ » dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique, fière de son homme.

« _Je suppose que leur relation était plutôt tendue ?_ » demanda Esposito souhaitant confirmer ce qu'il avait cru comprendre pendant les explications d'Ashley.

« _Tendue n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurais utilisé, c'était plutôt glaciale entre eux, ces derniers temps. C'est à peine si ils se disaient bonjour, mais ils arrivaient à mettre leurs différents de côté lorsqu'ils devaient parler de John…_ » répondit-elle d'une manière neutre.

« _Comment ça ? Parler de John ?_ » demanda l'hispanique qui ne comprenait visiblement pas, tout comme son collègue, Ryan.

« _Il a reçu un coup de fil de Clara hier soir. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de l'heure, entre 22h et 22h30, il me semble._ » précisa-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot, ce souvenir était celui de trop pour elle, lui rappelant les dernières minutes durant lesquelles elle avait vu l'homme de sa vie.

Esposito et Ryan décidèrent de stopper l'interrogatoire. Ils avaient conscience qu'Ashley était à bout, qu'elle ne supporterait plus d'autres questions pour le moment. Ils la firent raccompagner par des uniformes à son domicile avant de replonger dans leurs recherches.

Kate était devant le distributeur pour un énième café, qui n'avait rien à voir le délicieux breuvage que lui amenait son partenaire depuis leur rencontre. Elle avait conscience que c'était bien plus qu'un simple liquide dans un gobelet aux yeux de son partenaire, et il fallait l'avouer, aux siens également. C'était devenu le geste indispensable du matin, comme un rituel afin de s'assurer que la journée allait bien se dérouler, le moyen de voir chez l'autre un sourire enjôleur, hypnotisant, à la limite de l'indéfinissable.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas amené de café depuis l'affaire de la bombe ? » pensa tristement Beckett.

Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par son téléphone qui sonnait. Elle décrocha après s'être avisé de l'identité de l'appelant. Lanie venait, en effet, de terminer l'autopsie ainsi que son rapport, et d'en faire part à Esposito et Ryan, mais elle tenait à mettre, elle-même, Kate au courant de ses découvertes.

« _Oui Lanie !_ » répondit Beckett.

« _Salut ! Je t'appelle pour te donner les infos sur l'autopsie de M. Madden…_ » commença la légiste avec une voix hésitante.

« _M. Madden ?_ » demanda la Lieutenant ne sachant pas de quoi lui parlait son amie, mais se souvenant qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas de l'identité du corps retrouvé le matin même, elle ajouta. « _La victime qu'on a retrouvé près du « Bow Bridge » ?_ »

« _Oui, c'est exactement ça._ » lui répondit Lanie sur un ton désolé. « _Chris Madden était âgé de 34ans, il habitait sur Hermany Avenue dans le Bronx. Sur la scène de crime, j'ai remarqué que sa montre s'est brisée à 23h10, et la température du corps ainsi que la rigidité m'indiquent qu'il est mort environ 8heures avant que l'on ne le retrouve._ » lui apprit-elle.

« _D'accord, ce qui signifie que le meurtre s'est produit entre 23h et minuit. Et la cause de la mort ?_ » demanda Kate sur un ton qu'elle voulait professionnel mais qui laissait, quelque peu, transparaître son inquiétude concernant Castle.

« _Tout me faisait penser à une crise cardiaque, mais vu son âge c'était assez inhabituel. Alors j'ai cherché des traces de piqûre sur son corps. D'après les premiers résultats des analyses de sang que j'ai effectué, je peux assurer qu'il a été drogué et c'est ce qui lui a provoqué cette attaque._ » expliqua Lanie qui, contrairement à son amie, ne cherchait pas à dissimuler son inquiétude derrière son professionnalisme. « _Comment va Castle ?_ » demanda-t-elle avec une voix hésitante.

« _Ce que je sais c'est qu'il a été victime d'un accident de la circulation, et que dans le choc, il a subi un important traumatisme crânien. Il est dans un état critique et, en ce moment, les neurochirurgiens sont entrain de l'opérer._ » répondit-elle la voix clairement tremblante, son masque de jeune flic forte n'ayant pas résister à l'évocation du nom de son partenaire.

« _D'accord, de toute façon, j'arrive ! Je veux être présente lorsque les médecins viendront vous voir Martha et toi. Et c'est sans négociations !_ » dit-elle d'un ton ferme mais doux.

« _D'accord._ » répondit Kate résignée mais tout de même soulagée de savoir que Lanie serait présente à leurs côtés.

Après avoir raccroché, la jeune femme retourna s'installer avec Martha, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre son café. Il n'avait décidément rien à voir avec ceux que Castle lui amenait, il lui servait uniquement d'excuses pour se dégourdir les jambes. Avec un léger sourire timide à l'intention de Martha, Kate s'assit sans un mot sur son siège, et reprit l'observation intensive de la porte battante qui la séparait du bloc opératoire dans lequel son ami se battait pour survivre.

De son côté Lanie avait hélé un taxi et se dirigeait à l'hôpital, comme elle venait de l'indiquer à Kate. La légiste s'était faite remplacer par Perlmutter pour le reste de la journée, et avait expressément demandé à être prévenue des résultats d'analyses, plus poussées que les précédentes. Elle tenait à soutenir son amie dans ce qu'elle considérait comme une épreuve. Kate avait fini par lui avouer ses sentiments pour Castle, certes à demi-mots, mais elle l'avait fait. Malheureusement, plus rien ne semblait aller entre eux. Une discussion serait sans doute nécessaire, si l'un ou l'autre voulait voir les choses évoluer. Mais pour cela, il fallait que l'écrivain ait la bonne idée de s'en sortir.

Lanie entra dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle pourrait retrouver les deux femmes. Au détour d'un couloir, elle les vit installées sur leurs sièges, elle allait interpeller son amie, mais une personne la devança.

« _Kate !_ » dit cette personne avec le sourire.

« _Josh ?_ » s'étonna-t-elle tout en se levant, sortie de ses pensées. « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es là pour Castle ?_ » demanda Beckett sentant l'inquiétude monter, alors que le sourire de Josh s'effaça instantanément à l'entente du nom de l'écrivain.

« _Non, un patient de ce service va être transféré dans le mien. Alors je suis venu régler les modalités._ » répondit-il en souriant de nouveau.

« _D'accord._ » dit Kate cachant la gêne qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, la présence de son ex la mettant mal-à-l'aise.

« _Je dérange ?_ » intervint Lanie en arrivant à la hauteur des trois personnes, tout en regardant Kate.

« _Non, je t'attendais._ » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, soulagée par sa présence. « _Tu voulais quelque chose, Josh ?_ » demanda-t-elle masquant toute émotion.

« _J'espérais juste pouvoir te parler._ » répondit le médecin, se sentant soudain de trop.

« _Josh…_ » soupira-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas avoir cette discussion maintenant. « _Comme tu as pu le comprendre, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment._ » ajouta-t-elle sincèrement, jetant un coup d'œil à Martha.

« _Et puis, Kate et moi devons parler boulot._ » intervint Lanie en voyant que le médecin allait insister, n'ayant pas compris que le Lieutenant n'avait pas l'esprit à avoir cette conversation.

« _Je comprend !_ » dit Josh déçu, sentant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. « _Plus tard alors ?_ » demanda-t-il, avant de partir par où il était arrivé après l'acquiescement de Kate.

Lanie regardait son amie depuis que Josh était parti quelques instants auparavant. Elle voyait qu'elle était soulagée par ce départ, mais elle avait un air interrogateur peint sur le visage. Le Dr Parish pensait connaître les pensées de sa meilleure amie. Elle aurait pu parier que cela concernait l'attitude froide qu'elles avaient, Martha et elle, envers le médecin, et elle aurait eu raison de le faire.

Martha était tellement partie loin dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas vu le Dr Davidson arriver. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers son fils. Elle le revoyait lorsqu'il était enfant, et s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir été une mère présente pour lui.

« Cela ne l'a pas empêché de devenir un excellent père pour Alexis. » se dit-elle intérieurement.

Son cœur se serra à la pensée de l'adolescente. Martha savait qu'elle devait la prévenir, mais avant de le faire, elle attendait d'avoir des nouvelles par le médecin. L'actrice ne voulait pas dire à sa petite-fille qu'elle ne savait rien sur l'état de son père.

Elle fut sortie de ses songes en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Martha se rendit compte que cette main appartenait au Dr Parish qui lui montrait son soutien par ce geste. Elle la remercia avec un sourire timide. L'actrice ne s'était aperçue de la présence de Davidson qu'au moment où Lanie s'était adressée à lui, pensant à Richard et à sa situation. Après le départ de Josh, les trois femmes restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes, puis elles s'installèrent chacune sur leur siège. Elles discutèrent de différents sujets sans grandes importances, ne voulant pas laisser leurs pensées se perdre dans les méandres de leurs esprits. Un homme en tenue de chirurgien franchit les portes battantes près d'elles, les faisant tourner la tête vers lui dans une synchronisation parfaite.

« _Vous êtes là pour Monsieur Richard Castle ?_ » demanda-t-il d'une voix professionnelle, ce qui inquiéta encore plus les trois femmes, qui se levèrent.

« _Oui, je suis sa mère._ » répondit Martha laissant paraître son angoisse, se rapprochant un peu de lui. « _Comment va-t-il ?_ » demanda-t-elle hésitante redoutant la réponse.

« _Je ne vais pas vous mentir, son état est préoccupant bien que nous ayons réussi à le stabiliser._ » répondit le médecin avec un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « _Il présentait un hématome extradural qui a été résorbé dans sa totalité, ainsi qu'une fracture de la paroi crânienne qui a aussi été soignée._ » ajouta-t-il regardant les trois personnes devant lui, tour à tour.

« _Ce sont plutôt de bonnes choses, Docteur. Du coup, je ne comprends pas en quoi son état est préoccupant ?_ » intervint Lanie, inquiète.

« _Tout à fait. Ce que nous craignons, ce sont les répercutions du choc sur le cerveau lui-même, et le fait qu'il soit inconscient depuis l'accident n'est pas très rassurant._ » expliqua-t-il avec patience.

« _Si je comprends bien ce que vous essayez de nous dire, c'est que maintenant, il faut juste attendre de voir si il se réveille et dans quel état ?_ » demanda Lanie, voyant Martha et Kate incapable de prononcer un mot.

« _C'est exactement ça. Les 48 prochaines heures seront capitales. Si il y survit, ses jours ne seront plus en danger, mais personne ne peut savoir dans quel état il se réveillera. Mais jusque là, vous devez savoir qu'un arrêt cardiaque pourrait avoir des conséquences tragiques._ » dit le médecin avec douceur. « _Si je peux me permettre, il faut que vous gardiez confiance en lui, apparemment c'est un battant. Vous pourrez aller le voir bientôt, quand il sera installé dans sa chambre, mais pas plus de deux personnes en même temps._ » ajouta-t-il voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de ses interlocutrices.

« _Merci Docteur._ » dit Kate tout en cachant son inquiétude et ravalant ses larmes.

Le médecin partit sans ajouter un mot. D'un coup, Martha s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Beckett. Avec Lanie, elles essayèrent de la réconforter, en lui disant que Castle était un battant, qu'il allait se réveiller, que si il y avait bien une personne sur terre capable de se sortir de là, c'était lui, le grand Richard Castle. Mais pour cela, fallait-il tout d'abord le vouloir.


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais, je sais et je suis d'accord! Ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir, mais je vous le livre enfin. Dans tous les cas, j'espère sincèrement que l'attente en valait le coup. Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, il y a un petit résumé des chapitres précédents, histoire de vous rafraichir quelque peu la mémoire.

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Alors que Castle était distant et froid envers Kate, ce dernier était victime d'un accident de la circulation. Le Lieutenant Beckett fut envoyée une scène de crime par le Capitaine Gates. Sur les lieux, le Docteur Parish tendit un sac transparent à la jeune femme, qui contenait un exemplaire du dernier roman de l'écrivain. Un message était écrit sur la 4ème de couverture « **Le début de la fin pour toi !** ».

Suite à l'accident, Castle était grièvement blessé et inconscient, il fut rapidement amené à l'hôpital St. Vincent après avoir été stabilisé par les secouristes. Voilà où il était alors que Beckett le cherchait, elle avait été au loft, appelé au Old Haunt, mais l'écrivain restait introuvable et injoignable. Kate était au commissariat lorsqu'elle avait reçu un coup de fil de l'hôpital. Elle s'y rendit, accompagnée par Martha qui était arrivée quelques instants auparavant.

Pendant qu'elles attendaient des nouvelles de Castle, les gens enquêtaient sur la mort de M. Madden. Sa fiancée leur avait appris qu'il était engagé dans une procédure afin de récupérer la garde de son fils. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle porta à leur connaissance, la seconde information était que Chris, la victime, avait rendez-vous avec son ex pour discuter de leur enfant.

Lanie avait rejoint Kate et Martha, elles étaient toujours sans renseignements concernant l'état du romancier. Ce dernier était entre les mains des neurochirurgiens, il avait besoin de cette opération afin de résorber l'hématome extradural et soigner la fracture de la paroi crânienne. Lorsque le médecin sortit du bloc, il leur expliqua que Castle avait été certes stabilisé mais que sa situation actuelle était très préoccupante.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Peu de temps après l'annonce du médecin, une infirmière était venue à leur rencontre et les avait conduit devant la chambre, dans laquelle l'écrivain avait été installé. Martha avait alors émis l'idée d'appeler Alexis afin de la prévenir, sachant pourtant que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Kate s'était alors proposée d'aller la chercher, bien qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout voir de ses propres yeux l'état de son partenaire, elle appréhendait tout de même ce moment et cherchait à retarder l'échéance.

Kate était donc seule dans sa voiture en direction du lycée de l'adolescente. Elle savait que la réaction d'Alexis allait être difficilement gérable pour elle. La jeune Lieutenant se préparait par conséquent à être forte devant la jeune fille, comme elle aurait été avec n'importe qui d'autre, mettant ses émotions de côté. Mais ce n'était pas une personne quelconque qui était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Alors comment pourrait-elle masquer ce qu'elle ressentait ?

Elle allait devoir faire sans connaître la réponse puisqu'elle venait d'arriver devant l'établissement. Après être descendue de voiture, Kate se dirigea directement vers le bureau du directeur du lycée, afin de faire appeler la jeune Castle. Elle fut accueillie par ce dernier et elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation. L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années demanda alors à sa secrétaire d'aller chercher Alexis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur de Kate se serra lorsqu'elle vit la fille de son partenaire entrer dans la pièce. Dans un sourire compatissant, le proviseur sortit de son propre bureau afin de laisser de l'intimité au Lieutenant et à l'adolescente. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé, Alexis prit les devants.

« _Lieutenant Beckett ?_ » demanda-t-elle surprise et inquiète par sa présence en ces lieux.

« _Alexis, je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça, mais…_ » dit Beckett, d'une voix moins assurée qu'à l'accoutumée.

« _Que lui est-il arrivé ?_ » demanda Alexis effrayée par ce qu'elle allait entendre, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de son père.

« _Il se trouvait dans un taxi qui a, malheureusement, eu un accident de la circulation._ » répondit Kate avec une voix douce, bien qu'elle essayait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

« _Comment va-t-il ?_ » questionna-t-elle sentant l'angoisse la gagner peu à peu.

« _Alexis… Je ne vais pas te mentir. Son état est inquiétant, il est dans le coma._ » dit-elle doucement comme pour minimiser ses propos, la tristesse et l'inquiétude commençaient à percer dans ses yeux.

« _Mon dieu…_ » murmura l'adolescente sentant son monde se disloquer.

« _Va chercher tes affaires, je t'emmène le voir._ » lui annonça le Lieutenant d'une voix douce.

Voyant que la jeune fille était plongée loin dans ses pensées, Kate s'en rapprocha et posa sa main sur son épaule, comme l'avait si souvent fait son partenaire avec elle. Beckett regarda Alexis reprendre pied dans la réalité à ce contact, puis elle la laissa aller récupérer sa veste. Elle la suivait en restant en retrait, quelques pas derrière l'adolescente, là encore cela lui rappela son écrivain qui savait en toutes circonstances quand lui laisser son espace vital.

Elle souhaitait tellement sa présence à ses côtés en cet instant, alors que ses larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Mais si il avait été là, cette situation n'existerait pas. Elle fit un léger sourire à cette pensée sachant pertinemment que Castle en aurait apprécié l'ironie.

Depuis le départ du Lieutenant Beckett, Martha était assise à côté de son fils, serrant sa main dans les siennes, comme pour le protéger de tous les maux de la Terre. Le Docteur Parish l'avait accompagné à son entrée dans cette pièce froide et sans vie. Puis après avoir regardé l'écrivain avec des yeux pleins de tristesse, elle avait fini par quitter la chambre, sentant que l'actrice voulait être seule avec son unique enfant.

Martha avait à peine prêté attention au départ de la légiste, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle voulait parler à son fils et se voyait mal le faire devant une tierce personne. Elle pouvait lui dire qu'il devait s'accrocher parce qu'un fils n'avait pas le droit de partir avant sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« _Richard, mon fils…_ » dit-elle alors qu'une larme traversait la barrière de ses yeux. « _Il faut que tu te réveilles pour moi, mais surtout pour Alexis. Que seraient nos vies sans toi ?_ » reprit-elle dans une voix anéantie par les sanglots qui avaient pris place sur ses joues. « _Alors, écoute-moi bien Richard Alexandre Rodgers, je t'interdis de te laisser aller sans combattre !_ » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure mais d'une voix ferme, les perles d'eau salée toujours présentes.

Elle s'était levée à la fin de son monologue tenant toujours fermement la main de son enfant. Elle le regarda longuement. Le voir dans ce lit la remplissait de détresse. Il était son bien le plus précieux, la chair de sa chair, bref, il était son fils.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Martha caressait le visage et les cheveux de Richard. Elle le revoyait lorsqu'il était enfant entrain de créer des histoires en utilisant ses jouets comme personnages. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle avait sous les yeux les prémices du grand écrivain qu'il était devenu.

Martha se pencha au dessus de Castle afin de déposer un baiser maternel sur son front. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Avant de se retourner, elle essuya ses larmes, ne souhaitant pas être vue dans cet état. Elle remarqua alors Lanie qui se dirigeait dans sa direction deux cafés en mains.

« _Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas le meilleur café de New York… Mais, j'ai pensé que vous en auriez besoin._ » dit doucement la jeune femme dans un léger sourire, montrant son soutien et sa présence.

L'actrice la remercia d'un sourire timide en prenant le gobelet que lui tendait la métisse. Alors que Martha se réinstallait sur sa chaise inconfortable, Lanie amena la sienne à ses côtés.

« _Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la première fois où je l'ai rencontré._ » reprit la légiste en regardant Castle, esquissant un sourire à ce souvenir.

« _Laissez-moi deviner. Tel l'enfant qu'il est parfois, il n'a pas écouté les ordres ?_ » demanda-t-elle alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient quelque peu.

« _Oui, c'est exactement ça._ » répondit Lanie dans un petit rire nostalgique. « _Il est venu me rejoindre aux côtés du corps, alors que Kate lui avait interdit de bouger._ » expliqua-t-elle. « _Il ne lui a fallut que quelques secondes pour remarquer l'absence de sang autour de la plaie, et de mousse autour de la bouche de la victime. Il a tout de suite comprit ce que ça impliquait._ » précisa-t-elle en reportant son regard sur l'actrice avec un air fier sur le visage. « _C'est tellement lui ça. Un éternel gamin avec un sens de l'observation sans failles._ » ajouta-t-elle en perdant son sourire, alors qu'elle pensait à la possibilité de ne jamais le revoir faire ce genre de chose.

Martha ne répondit pas à l'anecdote du Docteur Parish, mais fit un léger sourire en imaginant la scène. Lanie avait raison, c'était tellement son fils. Il avait toujours fait attention aux détails, et il prenait tellement de plaisir à leur faire raconter une histoire. Et pour lui, c'était cela la partie la plus intéressante et plaisante de son métier, enfin ça et les recherches, bien entendu.

Le trajet dans le véhicule de Beckett s'était fait dans un silence pesant. L'adolescente en voulait beaucoup à la jeune femme à ses côtés qui lui jetait des petits coups d'œil de temps en temps. Elle ne lui voulait pas pour l'accident, mais pour faire souffrir son paternel. Evidemment, elle souhaitait des explications mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en obtenir. Le plus important en cet instant, c'était son père et seulement lui.

Bien qu'elle allait quitter le lycée et intégrer l'université dans peu de temps, Alexis était tétanisée à l'idée de le perdre. Elle lui disait souvent qu'elle était plus mature que lui, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait le père le plus merveilleux qui était. D'accord, il avait des défauts comme tout le monde et il en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête, mais il avait toujours été là pour elle, à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu besoin. Il se pliait en quatre pour simplement lui faire plaisir.

Il ne devait pas l'abandonner, elle le voulait encore longtemps dans sa vie, le voir interagir avec ses petits-enfants. Elle esquissa un léger sourire à cette pensée, et imagina la tête que ferait son père si jamais il entendait cela. Nul doute pour la jeune fille qu'il n'apprécierait pas tellement l'idée que son bébé ait des enfants à son tour. Il était clair pour Alexis qu'elle n'était pas prête à vivre sans lui dans sa vie, et peut-être ne le sera-t-elle jamais. Le temps de la réflexion prit fin lorsque Beckett se garait au plus proche de l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Après être sorties du véhicule, Kate prit les devants connaissant le chemin qui menait à la chambre de Castle. Alexis la suivit de plus en plus angoissée par l'état de son père. Elles arrivèrent à la porte qui les séparait de l'écrivain. La jeune Lieutenant resta à l'écart, l'adolescente la regarda alors de façon interrogative.

« _Vas y. J'ai promis aux gars de les informer de son état._ » dit-elle doucement. « _Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai terminé._ » reprit-elle dans un léger sourire rassurant.

Alexis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, elle regarda la jeune flic se dirigeait dans un endroit calme de l'hôpital afin de passer son coup de fil. Elle vit à sa démarche que Beckett semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, tellement elles étaient affaissées. La jeune fille soupira se demandant quand et surtout si elle ouvrirait les yeux un jour. Bien que son père ne lui avait rien dit des derniers évènements, elle voyait bien que les choses avaient changé entre les deux partenaires, elle n'était pas idiote. Il semblait être redevenu l'homme qu'il était avant de rencontrer le Lieutenant, mais avec tout de même une différence de taille. La lueur joyeuse dans ses yeux et son innocence caractérisée par son côté gamin avaient disparu pour laisser la place à de la tristesse.

De toute façon, était-elle en droit de demander des explications ? Après tout, son père était assez grand pour gérer, lui-même, ses affaires de cœur. Alors non, elle devait le laisser faire même si cela signifiait de souffrir en même temps que lui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Enfin pour cela, il devait tout d'abord se réveiller. Alors que Beckett n'était plus dans son champ de vision, Alexis se retourna pour avoir la porte en face d'elle. Elle souffla un bon coup, se donnant un minimum de courage, puis elle l'ouvrit.

Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur lui glaça le sang. A son entrée, les deux femmes présentes dans la chambre s'étaient retournées vers elle. Lanie fut la première à se lever et marchait en direction de la sortie. Alexis ne lâchait pas son père du regard. Lorsque la légiste arriva au niveau de l'adolescente, elle la prit dans ses bras en guise de soutien, toutes les deux s'étaient rapprochées lors du stage de la jeune fille à la morgue.

« _Je vais vous laisser en famille._ » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Alexis sentait ses émotions affluer et lui monter aux yeux. En entendant la porte se refermer derrière Lanie, elle sentit sa première larme couler. C'était comme si son esprit l'autorisait enfin à craquer. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui venait de se lever à son tour, elles restèrent enlacées un moment, pleurant toutes les larmes de leurs corps à la peur de perdre père et fils.

Esposito était parti chercher les résultats de l'expertise téléphonique du portable de Castle, ainsi que ceux de l'examen minutieux du véhicule de la victime. Cette dernière avait été retrouvée non loin de la scène de crime, et amenée à la scientifique. Si Javier faisait le déplacement, c'était simplement afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Rester des heures à éplucher des relevés bancaires et téléphoniques, arrivaient plus tôt dans la journée, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Mais il ne traînait pas en chemin pour autant, sachant que ces recherches pourraient leur donner un début de piste, et il voulait aider Ryan pour cela.

Il commença par le labo s'occupant du téléphone de l'écrivain. Heureusement, le jouet favori de l'auteur était en bon état étant donnée les circonstances, voilà pourquoi les recherches avaient abouti rapidement. L'expert en la matière assura au Lieutenant que toutes les données avaient pu être récupérées, y compris ses trajets de ces derniers jours grâce au GPS intégré à l'appareil. L'expérience d'Esposito faisait qu'il était parfaitement conscient que ces renseignements ne seraient pas d'une grande utilité, pour découvrir l'identité de la personne responsable de l'état de l'écrivain. Mais ces mêmes données seraient cependant un bon point de départ pour comprendre ce qui se tramait autour de Castle.

Il passa ensuite voir ce que les scientifiques avaient déniché dans le véhicule de Chris Madden. A l'intérieur de la voiture, un reçu de carte bancaire avait été retrouvé dans le vide poche. Apparemment, le meurtrier n'avait pas approché cette automobile. Ce qui avait tendance à être confirmé par la présence des seules empreintes de la victime, à moins que le coupable portait des gants. Des photographies avait été prises avant le début de la fouille, et avaient été glissées dans le dossier.

Une fois ces deux visites faites, le Lieutenant Esposito rejoignit son coéquipier avec les résultats en mains. Ils ne contenaient rien d'essentiels, ce qui mettait l'hispanique dans un état morose, ne sachant plus où chercher afin de trouver quelque chose de probant, il espérait vraiment que, de son côté, Ryan avait été plus chanceux que lui. Néanmoins, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Ses jambes devaient se contenter de ce dégourdissement, différents relevés l'attendaient.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, Javier avança directement vers la salle de repos afin d'apporter un café au « petit mielleux » qui lui servait de partenaire. Esposito ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée de ce surnom de l'irlandais, et son cerveau s'envola vers l'auteur de ce fameux sobriquet qui n'était autre que Castle. Il revit la scène du jour où il avait entendu l'écrivain appeler comme ceci son partenaire, c'était alors que le Maître du macabre venait de lancer un pari sur deux enquêtes qu'il pensait différentes en cet instant. Mais le Lieutenant revint rapidement sur terre, ne souhaitant pas tomber dans l'émotion afin de garder un maximum d'objectivité.

Esposito savait que Ryan n'avait pas pris le temps de venir se faire un café, et ils allaient en avoir besoin. De plus, se retrouver seul avec ses pensées lui permettait, paradoxalement, de s'en défaire, c'était cela qui expliquait les raisons pour lesquelles Javier passait par la salle de repos avant de rejoindre celle occupée par Kevin. Il marcha donc avec les dossiers sous un bras et armé d'une tasse dans chaque main, puis entra dans la salle de conférence.

« _Alors, du nouveau ?_ » s'enquit l'hispanique sans plus de préambule.

« _Non, pas vraiment…_ » soupira-t-il se passant une main lasse sur le front. « _Pour ce qui est de Madden, j'ai vérifié sur ses relevés si l'appel de son ex y figure, et effectivement, il a reçu un coup de fil sur son portable la nuit de sa mort à 22h15 précisément. Il a duré 1m42s. Par contre, je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect sur ses relevés bancaires._ » lui révéla Ryan de manière professionnelle, alors que Javier lui tendait son café qu'il avait préparé. « _Merci !_ » lui dit l'irlandais avec un léger sourire.

« _Rien de plus ?_ » demanda Esposito sentant que son collègue et partenaire n'avait pas terminé.

« _Si, le numéro appartient bien à Clara Stevens, et d'après ce que nous a dit Ashley au sujet de cet appel, elle serait donc la dernière personne à avoir vu Chris en vie. Du coup, j'ai fait quelques recherches rapides sur elle._ » répondit-il en ouvrant un dossier qu'il avait commencé sur l'ex de la victime. « _Clara Stevens, 30ans, est Décoratrice d'intérieur. Elle vit et travaille au 99 Hamilton Place à Hamilton Heights. Le reste est sans grand intérêt._ » expliqua-t-il en tendant le dossier à son ami, puis il précisa. « _Par contre, du côté de son mari, c'est une autre histoire. Regarde !_ » s'impatienta-t-il devant son immobilisme.

« _Son mari ?! Mais Stevens, c'est bien son nom de jeune fille, non ?_ » s'étonna Esposito en regardant l'irlandais en ayant à peine jeter un œil au dossier qu'il avait à présent entre les mains.

« _Et bien, elle a gardé son nom pour des facilités administratives vis-à-vis de son travail, je suppose. Mais peu importe pour le moment, il y a bien plus intéressant ! Lis, je te dis !_ » s'exclama Ryan soudainement à bout de nerf.

« _Je vais le lire ce dossier, d'accord. Mais avant tout, tu vas te reprendre et me dire ce qui se passe._ » lui dit Javier sur un ton calme et fraternel.

« _Désolé, c'est juste que…_ » commença Kevin en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. « _C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Castle._ » dit-il à voix basse comme pour minimiser ses paroles, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était simplement inquiet.

« _Ecoute…_ » dit Javier en s'approchant de son ami, il posa une main sur son épaule et s'accroupit à ses côtés. « _C'est normal ce qui t'arrive, Castle est ton ami et c'est le mien également, je m'inquiète aussi pour lui. Alors, n'ais pas honte de montrer ce que tu ressens surtout dans ces circonstances. Mais n'oublie pas que tout ce qu'on fait là, c'est aussi pour lui. Tu l'as dit toi-même, souviens-toi._ » le rassura-t-il d'une voix douce.

« _T'as raison !_ » dit-il en se redressant et, en signe de remerciement, lui donna une tape dans le dos, puis il se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, il se retourna vers Esposito. « _Bon tu viens ? Je crois qu'une jeune femme a 2 ou 3 choses à nous expliquer._ » ajouta-t-il avec une sourire timide.

Sans répondre, Esposito suivit son partenaire et ami, après avoir récupérer les quelques dossiers dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pour interroger Clara Stevens. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la voiture de l'hispanique sans échanger un mot, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant ou empli d'inquiétude. Non, c'était comme si le fait de savoir ce que l'autre pensait, les rassurait intérieurement et mutuellement.

Dans l'habitacle du véhicule de Javier, Ryan venait d'expliquer à Esposito ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le mari de Clara. Ce dernier travaillait dans une pharmacie se situant sur la 135ème rue ouest, près du parc Saint Nicholas. Voilà ce qui rendait la vie de cet homme particulièrement intéressante pour l'enquête, un lieu idéal pour se procurer de l'insuline. Et d'après ce que leur avait dit Lanie sur les circonstances de la mort de Madden, c'était justement ce produit qui en était la cause.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert ces informations, alors qu'il était seul dans la salle de conférence, Ryan s'était laissé aller à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios. Ce qui l'avait poussé à penser à Castle, à toutes ces théories qui sortaient du cerveau de l'écrivain dont il se moquait, enfin il s'en moquait ouvertement mais le remerciait et l'admirait intérieurement pour cela. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Javier pénétrait dans la pièce en le sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Voilà ce qui expliquait, en partie, son comportement par la suite. Enfin ça et le fait qu'il était véritablement inquiet par l'état de son ami, sentiment renforcé par l'absence de nouvelles fraîches.

Il appréhendait le coup de fil de Beckett qui lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait, mais paradoxalement, Ryan n'était pas pressé de le recevoir. Il savait que son partenaire était dans le même état d'esprit, à la différence qu'Esposito cachait mieux ses émotions que lui. Bien qu'il se faisait du soucis, il savait également que son ami avait raison, Castle était bien plus fort qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et sur cette pensée l'irlandais s'apaisa quelque peu. Mais c'était aussi à ce moment que son téléphone choisit de sortir de son mutisme. En avisant l'identité de l'appelant, il s'adressa à son coéquipier.

« _Gare-toi, c'est Beckett !_ » dit-il en décrochant, le visage soudainement crispé. « _Ryan !_ » s'identifia-t-il sans utilité en collant l'appareil à son oreille.

« _C'est Beckett. Esposito est près de toi ?_ » demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus neutre possible.

« _Oui… attends, je te met sur haut-parleurs._ » la renseigna-t-il avec une voix hésitante, sentant un mélange angoissant d'inquiétude et de soulagement dans la voix de la jeune femme, même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher.

« _Alors Beckett, des nouvelles de Castle ?_ » demanda Esposito après s'être tourner vers son partenaire qui tenait son téléphone entre eux.

« _Il est enfin sorti du bloc. Les médecins ont réussi à le stabiliser, mais il reste dans un état préoccupant._ » leur annonça-t-elle mais elle dût s'interrompre sentant sa gorge se serrer.

« _Comment ça, préoccupant ?_ » s'enquit Ryan après avoir échangé un regard inquiet avec l'homme à ses côtés.

« _Le médecin nous a dit que les prochaines 48heures seraient capitales. Le moindre arrêt cardiaque pourrait lui…_ » commença-t-elle, mais elle ne put aller plus loin, sentant ses émotions remonter à la surface tel un tsunami. « _Maintenant, on doit attendre qu'il se réveille de son coma pour savoir si son cerveau a été touché._ » reprit-elle après avoir fermé les yeux afin de se reprendre et s'être éclaircie la voix.

« _Comment vont Alexis et Martha ?_ » demanda Esposito ne souhaitant pas s'appesantir sur l'état de Castle comprenant que Beckett et Ryan étaient déjà bien assez chamboulés par ses nouvelles.

« _Pas trop mal étant donné les circonstances._ » répondit Kate d'une voix douce bien qu'elle continuait de refouler ses émotions.

« _Hmm, c'est dans des moments comme celui-là qu'on se rend compte de la véritable importance des gens dans nos vies._ » dit Kevin sans même réfléchir, perdu dans ses pensées, alors que les deux autres Lieutenants acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, tout aussi pensifs que leur collègue.

« _Vous alliez où ?_ » questionna la jeune femme après s'être quelque peu reprise, ramenant ses amis dans la réalité également.

« _Interroger l'ex de la victime. Apparemment, ils devaient se voir au moment de la mort de M. Madden._ » lui expliqua Esposito comprenant que Beckett ne voulait pas s'étendre d'avantage sur le sujet.

« _Bien. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui expliquerait la présence du livre de Castle sur la scène de crime ?_ » s'enquit-elle ayant retrouvé son masque de flic.

« _Non, pas encore._ » lui répondit l'irlandais d'une voix désolée de ne pas pouvoir lui fournir de meilleure réponse. « _Et si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence ?_ » demanda-t-il plus pour se rassurer, n'y croyant pas lui-même.

« _C'est aussi ce que je me serais dit si Castle n'avait pas été envoyé ici 8heures après la mort de notre victime, alors qu'un exemplaire de son dernier bouquin a été retrouvé sur le corps de Madden._ » réfléchit Beckett à voix haute plus pour elle-même que pour véritablement répondre à Ryan.

« _Tu crois vraiment que c'est lié ?_ » s'enquit Esposito dans une moue tout autant dubitative que soucieuse.

« _J'en sais rien._ » souffla Kate en se passant une main lasse sur le visage comme pour y voir plus clair. « _Mais tant que rien ne vient prouver le contraire, on n'exclût rien._ » Dit Beckett d'une voix soudainement fatiguée mais ferme.

« _Ok. On va aller interroger Stevens et faire ce qui doit être fait. On te tient au courant et toi aussi._ » dit l'hispanique coupant court la conversation, la sentant devenir difficilement gérable pour tout le monde.

« _Bien entendu les gars._ » répondit-elle avec un sourire timide sachant pertinemment ce que venait de faire son collègue et ami.

Après avoir raccroché, ils reprirent le chemin de Hamilton Heights, quartier dans lequel résidait Clara Stevens avec son mari Tyler McCay. Deux personnes dignes d'intérêt, la première ayant un des mobiles les plus vieux du monde, à savoir conserver la garde de son fils, alors que la seconde possédait les moyens de perpétrer ce crime. Mais si Beckett avait raison, ils avaient un problème, ne sachant toujours pas ce qui reliait Castle à tout ceci.

Kate venait de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche, mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans la cage d'escaliers pour passer son coup de fil et s'était assise sur une des marches. C'était toujours sa position à ce moment précis, les yeux fermés, appuyée contre le mur à sa droite. La jeune femme finit tout de même par bouger quelque peu. Tout en se décollant de son support, elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Elle, Kate Beckett, la grande Lieutenant de police, était sur le point de craquer, le manque de Castle se faisait cruellement sentir. Elle aurait tant souhaité sa présence à ses côtés, trouvant les mots qui auraient le pouvoir de la rassurer, de faire jaillir en elle la flamme de l'espoir. Lui seul savait exactement quoi lui dire. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait une certaine maîtrise en ce domaine, mais elle avait conscience que Castle était l'une des personnes, sinon la personne, la comprenant le mieux sur cette terre. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il la connaissait mieux que son père et elle-même.

Depuis le début de ce partenariat insolite mais des plus efficaces, il n'avait qu'à poser les yeux sur elle pour connaître son humeur. Il savait toujours comment réagir envers elle, à quel moment rester en retrait pour lui laisser de l'air, quand aller à la confrontation avec elle, et bien d'autres choses. Et tout cela sans qu'elle ait besoin de prononcer un seul mot, de faire un geste… Il savait, toujours.

Cela l'avait effrayé par le passé et ça continuait de lui faire peur. Personne n'avait pris le temps d'aller chercher au plus profond d'elle-même, afin d'en savoir un maximum à son sujet. Non pas que l'envie leur manquait, mais l'ampleur de la tâche ainsi que le peu d'enthousiasme que montrait la jeune femme finissait toujours par les décourager, en quelques sortes.

Castle, lui, avait réussi à la cerner en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, il s'était accroché comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait pour elle auparavant. Il y avait des années de cela, l'écrivain l'avait indirectement aidé à surmonter le drame qu'avait été la mort de sa mère, et elle avait conscience que c'était lui qui lui donnait l'envie de retrouver une existence aujourd'hui. Castle ne s'était pas arrêté à ce qu'elle paraissait être et voulait toujours en savoir plus concernant sa vie et son moi profond.

« Si vraiment on est connecté comme vous le pensez, je veux que vous vous en sortiez, _Castle_. » pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, alors que le dernier mot sortait dans un souffle à peine audible.

Elle repensa à une phrase de son ami et collègue Ryan « C'est dans des moments comme celui-là qu'on se rend compte de la véritable importance des gens dans nos vies. ». Une phrase qui était sortie de façon anodine mais elle continuait de faire réfléchir la jeune femme.

A cette pensée, Kate releva la tête et planta ses yeux au plafond. Oui, Castle devait vraiment s'en sortir, il était devenu essentiel à sa vie à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à imaginer son existence sans lui. C'était comme si il était devenu son oxygène, sa joie de vivre. Alors c'était évident que l'écrivain avait pris une place importante pour elle, ce qui l'emmena à penser au jour des funérailles de Montgomery, et aux mots prononcés par l'auteur.

Il l'aimait, il le lui avait dit, certes les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas mais elle savait, aujourd'hui, pourquoi il l'avait fait. Elle le comprenait parce qu'elle voulait faire exactement la même chose à cet instant précis. Elle avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à démarrer une relation avec lui, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas son départ sans savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre et se jura de tout dire à son partenaire lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Elle lui expliquerait qu'elle voulait juste un peu plus de temps pour finir de se reconstruire, que le processus était bien entamé, mais qu'elle devait régler ceci avant de commencer quelque chose avec lui. Parce qu'elle désirait vraiment tout faire afin d'avancer dans le bon sens, ensemble. Mais avant de vivre la vie dont elle rêvait avec son romancier, il devait se réveiller, ne pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout lui ouvrir son cœur. Elle ne supporterait jamais de le perdre, l'idée lui était tout simplement inconcevable. Elle ne pourrait pas revivre cela une seconde fois.

Avec un soupir de résignation, elle se leva et monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la porte. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, mais avant de l'ouvrir, Kate essuya la larme qui faisait son chemin sur sa joue, souffla un bon coup afin de se ressaisir complètement, et sortit de la cage. Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, Kate arrivait à quelques mètres de la porte de la chambre de l'écrivain. Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses songes par un son strident venant d'une des pièces du couloir. Le personnel médical réagit dans la seconde.

« _CODE BLEU !_ » cria une infirmière en s'élançant vers l'origine de ce bruit.

« _CHARIOT DE REA !_ » s'exclama un homme en blouse blanche qui prenait le même chemin.

Beckett s'était arrêtée d'avancer devant cette agitation, son cœur s'emballa à la vue d'un détail. Son cerveau peinait à analyser cette information, mais, soudain, ce fut le déclic. Kate se rendit compte que toutes ces personnes se précipiter dans la chambre de son partenaire.

* * *

Si vous me cherchez, je pars me cacher. Mais avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, j'ai le temps de vous demander une petite review (même une grande, hein LOL), c'est toujours sympa à lire et ça fait toujours plaisir. Et oui, même les critiques constructives!


	5. Chapter 5

_Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, qui a l'air de vous plaire. Et ça ne peut que me ravir, c'est vrai, après tout c'est ma toute première fic toutes séries confondues. Et quand je dis "ma toute première" c'est réellement le cas, c'est la première que j'écris, la première que je poste, enfin bref vous avez compris ;)_

_Je sais que j'avais mis cette histoire en pause, mais vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre m'ont tellement fait plaisir que je me suis dit que je ne pouvais vraiment pas vous laissé comme cela. Mais avant de reprendre l'écriture, il fallait tout de même que je règle mes problèmes, chose qui est faite d'ailleurs ;) Voilà pourquoi ce chapitre arrive aussi vite, enfin si on peut dire que plus d'un mois, c'est rapide :P  
_

_Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je vais prendre le temps de répondre à vos commentaires du dernier chapitre ;)_

**_Aurelyse: _**_Euh... Comment te dire que ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre là que tu sauras avec certitudes si Castle s'en sort ou pas. La preuve que je peux vous laisser avec cette fin là, puisque c'est ce qui est arrivé LOL et je suis pas sûre que la fin de cette suite te convienne plus :P Dans tous les cas, Merci pour ta review!_

**_Madoka ayu: _**_Hey Sister! Tu sais à quel point ça me touche de lire ce genre de chose, et surtout venant de toi. Ah, la grande question... Kate va-t-elle craquer? Peut-être que oui? Peut-être que non? LOL Bon sérieusement, tu le sais si elle le fait ou pas, puisque tu as eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir me relire. Concernant les gars, c'est aussi ce que je pense, bien qu'ils s'inquiéteraient pour Castle, j'imagine qu'ils continueraient l'enquête. Pour ce qui est des sentiments, tu sais également qu'ils tiennent une place importante dans mes chapitres, j'y fais très attention et essaie d'être juste en les décrivant. Et pour finir, n'est-il pas trop tard? Vaste question à laquelle je connais la réponse, mais tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que cette réponse là, n'arrivera pas de sitot :P Merci beaucoup pour ta review Sister! Oh, et, t'as remarqué? Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre 3 mois sur ce coup là LOL_

**_audrey67100: _**_Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage._

**_Pandora60: _**_Wouah! Voilà, le seul mot que j'arrivais à prononcer après avoir pris connaissance de ta review, tu sais que tu as failli réussir à me faire lacher une larme, je te promet, tu m'as touché. J'aime faire passer des émotions aux gens, alors le fait de savoir que j'y suis arrivée avec toi, et bien ça me suffit pour être contente. J'espère juste ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite. Merci pour ta review!_

**_malice39: _**_Oui, c'est un sacré cliff effectivement, et prépare toi à en avoir d'autres dans le genre... Moi sadique? Non, pas du tout! LOL Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et également pour ta review. Et voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise._

**_caskett: _**_Merci pour tes compliments qui me font plaisir. Et non Castle n'a pas le droit de mourir, mais c'est pas ça qui m'empêcherait de le faire LOL Euh... pas vraiment non, tu comprendras avec ce chapitre, mais en termes médicals (et là, si quelqu'un travaillant dans ce milieu souhaite me contredire, qu'il n'hésite pas) le code bleu est utilisé afin d'indiquer que l'état du patient se dégrade, donc c'est jamais très bon signe. Enfin de ce que j'en sais. Dans tous les cas, Merci pour ta review._

**_Maxine: _**_Et oui, je suis sadique, je l'admet sans aucun problème. J'aime jouer avec les nerfs et les émotions des gens, je crois que ça se voit, non? Après concernant, comment je peux laisser mes lecteurs ainsi? Facile, j'écris le chapitre, je le relis, le corrige, et pour finir, le poste. C'est simple non? LOL Je précise quand même mais c'est de l'humour là ;) Sérieusement, je ne serais pas sadique si je ne le faisais pas alors, c'est dans ma logique. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une trace de ton passage._

_Voilà pour les remerciements et les petites explications, mais avant de vraiment vous laisser lire, **je tenais à remercier les quelques personnes qui ont répondu à la note que j'avais laissé** (note que j'ai supprimé puisqu'elle n'a plus lieu d'être) il y a quelques semaines. **Votre soutien m'a vraiment touché.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Quelques minutes plus tôt.**

Depuis l'arrivée d'Alexis, Lanie s'était installée dans la salle d'attente du service. Elle avait cherché Kate du regard en sortant de la chambre, mais ne l'avait pas vu. Cependant, elle se doutait que son amie s'était isolée afin de donner des nouvelles aux gars, et de pouvoir craquer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Le médecin légiste soupira tristement en pensant au vide que Castle laisserait derrière lui si jamais il ne s'en sortait pas.

« T'es pas le genre de personne à abandonner les gens que t'aimes ! J'en ai eu la preuve avec Kate, et plus d'une fois. Alors, s'il te plait Castle, ouvre les yeux. » se dit-elle intérieurement, en se remémorant toutes les fois où elle avait vu l'écrivain souffrir.

Evidemment, Lanie savait que tous ces instants de la vie de l'auteur étaient étroitement liés à Kate Beckett. Mais, il était toujours revenu et avait trouvé la force de toujours être un soutien pour son Lieutenant préféré. C'était à cela que pensait le médecin légiste au moment où les deux rousses de la famille Castle/Rodgers la rejoignaient dans la petite pièce.

Martha avait besoin de changer d'air, mais également d'un endroit neutre et tranquille afin de parler avec Alexis. La présence du Docteur Parish ne serait pas superflue. Lanie saurait mieux que quiconque trouver les mots pour rassurer Alexis sans la bercer d'illusions, et elle avait parfaitement conscience de cela. Pensant comprendre le message qu'essayait de lui faire passer l'actrice, la métisse décida de les inviter à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, en espérant qu'elles pourraient s'y isoler quelque peu.

Sentant Martha hésitante sur la manière d'entamer cette discussion avec sa petite-fille, Lanie prit les devants et lui expliqua ce qu'impliquait l'état de santé de son père, avec des mots simples et un ton rempli de tendresse. Alexis lui demanda des explications lorsque les choses n'étaient pas claires pour elle, malgré le fait que ce qu'elle entendait la pétrifiait de peur.

En dépit de la présence des deux femmes à ces côtés, la cadette des Castle encaissa les nouvelles avec difficultés. Elle prenait tout à coup conscience que la situation de son paternel était critique, mais en bonne fille digne de son père, elle faisait tout son possible afin de rester optimiste et de rester forte pour les soutenir, lui et sa grand-mère, dans cette épreuve. Bien que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Alexis ne se donnait pas le droit de craquer, il ne le voudrait en aucun cas. Elle devait se montrer à sa hauteur, à la hauteur de l'homme qui avait réussi à l'élever seul. Il avait fait d'elle, ce qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui. Elle était la chair de sa chair et le sang de son sang, elle se devait d'être forte pour sa famille, comme lui l'aurait fait pour elles. Ca n'allait pas être évident à réaliser, mais elle le ferait pour lui.

Après avoir retrouvé leurs esprits, les trois représentantes de la gente féminines décidèrent de remonter dans le service de Castle. Le choc fut grand quand elles virent le Lieutenant Beckett tétanisée devant la chambre de l'écrivain. Lanie comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait, elle demanda donc à Martha et Alexis de patienter dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Elles acceptèrent sans un mot mais leurs regards traduisaient toutes leurs interrogations ainsi que leurs craintes.

Elle regarda grand-mère et petite-fille entrer dans cette pièce froide et sans vie, soupira puis son attention se tourna vers son amie. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué que Kate était en état de choc, et ceci se confirma maintenant qu'elle s'approchait d'elle, elle remarqua que le Lieutenant était à la limite de la crise d'angoisse. Les épaules de Beckett étaient tendues, en fait tout son corps était crispé par l'inquiétude.

Lanie était enfin arrivée au niveau de son amie et se positionna en face de cette dernière. Elle la regarda et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui glaça le sang. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Kate avait le regard vide de toutes émotions, le teint pâle et d'autres détails que le médecin légiste préféra ne pas prendre la peine de remarquer. Le Docteur Parish posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de Beckett et l'emmena dans les toilettes. Le Lieutenant la suivit comme si elle était passée en pilote automatique, mais Lanie savait exactement quoi faire.

Arrivées sur place, elle l'installa sur une chaise qui se trouvait là, prit des serviettes qu'elle humidifia et passa doucement sur le visage de son amie. Quand elle vit que Kate reprenait peu à peu pieds dans la réalité, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et l'appela.

« _Kate ?_ » dit Lanie d'une voix douce.

« _Lanie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que moi je fais là ?_ » demanda Kate complètement perdu, ne comprenant pas comment elle était arrivée ici.

« _C'est moi qui t'ais amené là, ma Belle._ » répondit-elle en jetant les serviettes humides dans la poubelle derrière elle. « _Je revenais de la cafétéria avec Martha et Alexis, et je t'ai vu pétrifiée devant la porte de Castle._ » ajouta-t-elle doucement en avisant le regard interrogateur de son amie.

« _Castle…_ » souffla le Lieutenant se rappelant parfaitement de tout le personnel médical se précipitant dans sa chambre. « _Il ne va pas bien, il faut que je le vois, Lanie._ » reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante et faible, tout en se levant pour sortir de cette pièce.

« _Ecoutes…_ » répliqua la métisse en mettant sa main sur le bras de Beckett, l'empêchant d'avancer. « _Je t'ai retrouvé en état de choc, tu as besoin de te reposer._ » dit-elle, avant de faire un signe avec sa main libre, demandant à son amie de ne pas l'interrompre. « _Et il est hors de question que je te laisse conduire dans cet état et également que Martha et Alexis subissent cette épreuve seules. Donc, tu vas te reprendre, et on va les rejoindre dans la salle d'attente, et patienter jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin vienne nous donner des nouvelles de ton partenaire. D'accord ?_ » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi douce mais ferme, n'autorisant aucun refus de la part du Lieutenant.

« _D'accord, comme tu voudras._ » abdiqua Beckett, ne se sentant pas la force de lui tenir tête.

Kate resta seule le temps de se reprendre, elle en aurait besoin quand elle se retrouverait en face des deux rousses. Elle devra se montrer forte et ne surtout pas craquer devant elle, et en tant que meilleure amie, Lanie serait là pour la soutenir dans ce moment difficile. Kate sortit à son tour en lançant un timide sourire de remerciement à la métisse. Toutes les deux se dirigeaient lentement vers la mère et la fille de Castle, et se rapprochaient également d'un moment douloureux pour tout le monde.

De leurs côtés, les gars venaient d'arriver au 99 Hamilton Place, le domicile de Clara Stevens. Ils étaient maintenant devant la porte d'un immeuble en brique rouge, Ryan sonna et quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus se présenta sur le seuil.

« _Clara Stevens ?_ » demanda Esposito d'un ton professionnel.

« _Oui, c'est moi-même._ » répondit-elle dans un sourire. « _Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ » reprit-elle plus par politesse que pour véritablement les aider.

« _Lieutenants Ryan et Esposito, police de New York._ » les présenta l'hispanique. « _Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de M. Madden. Pouvons-nous rentrer ?_ » dit-il en rangeant sa plaque qu'il avait sorti pour la montrer à son interlocutrice.

« _Oui, bien sûr allez-y._ » les laissa-t-elle passer avant de refermer la porte. « _Je vous écoute ! Qu'est-ce que Chris a-t-il encore à se reprocher ?_ » questionna-t-elle sur d'elle en se dirigeant vers son salon suivit des deux policiers.

« _Lui, je ne crois pas qu'il ait grand-chose à se reprocher, par contre quelqu'un devait certainement lui en vouloir._ » répliqua instantanément Ryan en sentant le ton venimeux de l'ex de leur victime.

« _Quand avez-vous parler à M. Madden pour la dernière fois ?_ » demanda Esposito afin d'orienter la conversation sur un autre axe.

« _Hier soir, au téléphone. J'avais besoin de lui parler de John, notre fils. On avait convenu de se retrouver près du « Bow Bridge » à 23h, mais je ne l'y ai pas vu. J'ai pourtant attendu jusqu'à 23h15 et je suis rentrée chez moi._ » répondit-elle les regardant dans les yeux sans sourciller, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de le joindre ?_ » voulut savoir Kevin, essayant de trouver une faille potentielle.

« _J'avais laissé mon téléphone ici, je l'appellerais dans la journée._ » répondit-elle naturellement. « _Maintenant, si vous me disiez pourquoi toutes ces questions sur Chris ?_ » réclama-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, secondes durant lesquelles les deux Lieutenants avaient échangé un regard interrogateur.

« _M. Madden a été retrouvé mort à proximité de votre lieu de rendez-vous, Madame._ » l'informa Javier tout en scrutant sa réaction ainsi que Ryan.

« _Chris est…_ » souffla Clara paraissant choquée par la nouvelle, les mots refusant de sortir de sa bouche, ses yeux s'humidifiant rapidement.

« _Madame Stevens, je suis désolé de vous poser la question, mais c'est la procédure. Comment étaient vos relations avec la victime ?_ » s'enquit l'irlandais d'une voix professionnelle mais douce, comprenant que la jeune femme avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle.

« _Elles étaient quelque peu tendues depuis notre séparation, mais on arrivait à agir en adultes responsables en mettant cela de côté lorsqu'il s'agissait de notre fils…_ » dit-elle apparemment calmement, bien qu'intérieurement, c'était un torrent d'émotions contradictoires qui s'entrechoquaient. « _Comment je vais annoncer ça à John ?_ » questionna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les policiers, d'une voix tremblante cette fois.

« _A quelle heure êtes-vous partie de chez vous hier soir ? Et à quelle heure êtes-vous rentrée ?_ » reprit professionnellement Esposito après lui avoir laissé le temps de se reprendre.

« _Je suis partie autour des 22h45 et je suis rentrée environ 45minutes plus tard._ » répondit-elle doucement.

« _Lui connaissiez-vous des ennemis ? Des gens avec qui il serait en conflit ?_ » demanda Esposito pour avoir un maximum d'informations.

« _Je suis désolée Lieutenant, mais nous ne parlions pas de tout cela entre nous, je ne saurais vous dire._ » répondit-elle sûr d'elle.

« _Juste une dernière question et nous vous laisserons. Ils faut que nous parlions avec votre mari Tyler McCay, pouvez-vous nous indiquer l'adresse de son lieu de travail, s'il vous plait ?_ » réclama Ryan dans un sourire timide.

« _Bien sûr oui. Je vous la note._ » dit-elle en s'exécutant, et leur tendit le morceau de papier une fois terminée.

« _Merci Madame. Nous allons vous laisser._ » répondit Ryan s'en saisissant, et se levant du canapé sur lequel lui et Esposito s'étaient installés au début de cette entrevue.

« _Au revoir !_ » la saluèrent-ils d'une même voix.

« _Au revoir Lieutenants._ » dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Les gars se dirigèrent donc vers le véhicule de l'hispanique et se mirent en chemin, direction le lieu de travail du mari de cette femme, Tyler McCay. Il travaillait dans une pharmacie, un endroit idéal pour se procurer de l'insuline…

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, les quatre femmes étaient silencieuses depuis que Kate leur avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt. Alexis était assise aux côtés de Martha, alors que Lanie s'était installée à la gauche de sa meilleure amie, les deux duos se faisant face. Elles étaient toutes plongées dans leurs pensées.

Le Docteur Parish était la plus positive de toutes. Elle savait pertinemment que Castle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement les gens auxquels il tenait, il ferait tout ce qui était possible et inimaginable pour leur revenir. Il se battrait bec et ongles si il le fallait, peu importe les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant lui, il les affronterait. Evidemment, elle était aussi consciente que dans son état actuel, un code bleu était plus que préoccupant, c'était même carrément effrayant.

L'actrice, elle, pensait surtout à tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec son enfant, ces moments durant lesquels ils passaient, tous les deux, leur temps à se chamailler, s'envoyer quelques piques, et d'autres choses. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière et être plus présente pour lui, lorsqu'il était petit, mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Elle s'en voulait énormément mais ne le montrait pas. Elle s'était rachetée depuis qu'elle vivait au loft avec lui et sa petite-fille, elle avait été là, à son écoute à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu lui parler de Beckett, elle l'avait conseillé, l'avait rassuré, l'avait bousculé aussi, parfois, bref pendant ces moments là, elle avait été sa mère.

Alexis se remémorait tous ces instants passés à jouer avec son père, c'était vraiment un grand gamin mais il savait aussi se montrer sérieux. Il avait réussi à trouver le juste milieu dans son éducation entre l'autorité et la tendresse. Il arrivait aussi bien à s'amuser avec sa fille qu'à lui prodiguer quelques conseils lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il était tout pour elle, il lui avait tout donné sans rien demander en retour, il était son père, son repère dans la vie. Elle l'aimait, l'admirait, et le respectait pour tout cela.

Le Lieutenant Kate Beckett, elle, songeait à tous ces moments où elle s'était ouverte à lui, ces moments où tous les deux avaient frôlé la mort, les fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie en mettant la sienne en danger. A tous ces instants là, elle s'était sentie plus légère, plus libre, et à chaque fois plus vivante. Une chose était sûre pour la jeune femme, elle le voulait toujours à ses côtés, il ne devait pas abandonner la partie sans se battre, elle serait là pour le soutenir à son réveil, mais il devait tenir le coup. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle avait encore un peu de mal à se l'admettre, mais c'était un fait, elle l'aimait. Il était son tout. Alors, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser seule dans ce bas monde, il le lui avait promis, toujours. Ce simple mot résumait à la perfection leur histoire, leur partenariat, leur amitié, il répondait toujours présent pour elle, et elle souhaitait plus que tout avoir la possibilité d'en faire autant pour lui. Deux choses revenaient souvent dans ses souvenirs de ces années passées avec l'écrivain. La première était ses yeux d'un bleu ensorcelant, dans lesquels elle pouvait se perdre sans s'en rendre compte. La deuxième était ces trois mots que l'auteur avait prononcé près d'un an plus tôt et qu'elle avait feint ne pas se souvenir, « Je t'aime ! ».

Elles pensaient toutes aux différents moments qu'elles avaient passé avec Castle, certains drôles, d'autres émouvants, ou encore simplement touchants. Elles savaient que le vide laissé par la disparition de l'écrivain serait immense et serait difficilement comblé, voire pas du tout pour certaines. Il avait pris une place énorme dans la vie de toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, mais aussi dans celle des gars qui préféraient continuer l'enquête pour le moment.

Une jeune femme asiatique en blouse blanche sortait de la chambre de l'écrivain et se dirigeait vers la salle d'attente, elle avait une tâche compliquée à accomplir mais son métier l'exigeait. Elle était consciente de cela lorsqu'elle s'était lancée dans ses études afin de devenir médecin, elle n'arriverait pas à sauver tout le monde...

Elle arriva à l'entrée de la pièce où quatre femmes attendaient. Elle remarqua qu'aucune ne fit attention à sa présence, elles étaient tellement plongées dans leurs pensées. Elle décida alors de se lancer.

« _Vous êtes ici pour M. Castle ?_ » demanda le médecin d'une voix douce, mais tout de même professionnelle.

« _Oui !_ » s'exclamèrent trois des quatre femmes alors qu'elles se levaient toutes en même temps, se tournant face à la nouvelle venue.

« _Je me présente, Docteur Madoka Ayukawa, je m'occupe de M. Castle._ » dit-elle dans un léger sourire.

« _Comment va mon père Docteur ?_ » questionna Alexis ayant peur de la réponse, en tenant la main que sa grand-mère avait posé sur son épaule.

« _Il va bien, rassurez-vous. C'est vrai qu'il nous a fait très peur avec cette crise cardiaque, ce qui, vous devez le savoir, n'est pas recommandé dans son état. Mais heureusement, nous avons réussi à faire repartir son cœur sans trop tarder, il ne devrait pas en garder de séquelles._ » les informa le Docteur Ayukawa, légèrement souriante.

« _Quelle est la suite des événements maintenant ?_ » s'enquit Lanie soulagée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« _Ca ne va pas vous plaire, mais attendre._ » répondit le médecin d'une voix douce, sachant que c'était difficile pour la famille d'entendre ces mots. « _De plus, c'est un battant qui fait tout son possible pour rester parmi vous, il faut que vous lui montriez votre soutien, n'hésitez surtout pas à lui parler, peu importe qu'il entende ou pas. Prouvez lui qu'il a raison de se battre._ » ajouta-t-elle dans un léger sourire compréhensif.

« _Merci Docteur, infiniment !_ » dit Martha, d'une voix tremblante tout en essayant de cacher ses émotions.

« _Si vous voulez d'autres informations, faîtes-moi appeler. Une infirmière viendra vous voir, dans quelques minutes, pour vous signaler que vous pourrez y retourner._ » déclara-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle d'attente après l'acquiescement des personnes présentes.

Tout le monde se réinstalla sur sa chaise inconfortable, elles affichaient un air soulagé sur leur visage, Richard Castle venait de survivre à une crise cardiaque qui aurait pu lui être fatale. Une pensée communes les traversa presque au même instant, à savoir Castle était-il ce qu'on appellerait un trompe-la-mort ? Il avait véritablement tendance à se mettre dans des situations des plus farfelues, mais aussi des plus dangereuses, et pourtant il s'en était toujours sorti sans une seule égratignure. Mais cette fois, c'était différent et il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite, le combat, son combat était loin d'être terminé.

Une fois le médecin hors de vue, Kate respira enfin. Inconsciemment, elle avait retenu son souffle dès qu'elle avait aperçu la jeune femme en blouse blanche, elle n'avait pas pu sortir un mot et elle n'en ressentait nullement l'envie de toute façon. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers son écrivain, il tenait le coup, il se battait, il lui laissait une chance de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde. Tout lui dire, tout lui avouer, ne plus rien lui cacher, elle était prête à s'ouvrir à lui, enfin, il suffisait maintenant qu'il ouvre les yeux.

A cette constatation, Beckett ressentit tout le poids de l'attente peser sur ses épaules, elle était tellement pressée d'avoir cette discussion avec lui que les minutes lui paraissaient être des heures, et les secondes des minutes. Elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise en poussant un soupir de lassitude, regardant le sol devant ses pieds.

Lanie n'avait pas quitté son amie des yeux durant la présence du Docteur Ayukawa, elle avait bien vu que Kate avait semblé être vraiment soulagée en apprenant que Castle allait bien, mais elle paraissait aussi préoccupée par quelque chose…

Comme promis par le médecin, une infirmière venait d'entrer dans la salle d'attente, et les informa qu'elles pouvaient aller voir l'auteur si elles le souhaitaient. Lanie fit signe à Martha et Alexis d'y aller toutes les deux, elle voulait parler avec sa meilleure amie.

Le Docteur Parish attendit de ne plus voir les rousses pour tourner son attention vers la jeune Lieutenant. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle était toujours assise fixant un point invisible sur le sol. Son attitude corporelle la troubla, elle semblait crispée et détendue à la fois. Après quelques secondes à l'observer, Lanie vint s'installer à ses côtés.

« _Kate ?_ » l'interpella-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

« _Où sont Martha et Alexis ?_ » demanda Kate après avoir levé la tête et regardé autour d'elle.

« _Parties voir Castle…_ » S'enquit doucement Lanie en enlevant sa main de l'épaule de son amie.

« _Oh… c'est bien._ » dit-elle d'une voix quelque peu tremblante par l'émotion.

« _Tu as pu le voir ?_ » Voulu savoir la métisse d'une voix douce et compatissante, comprenant que Kate était à fleur de peau.

« _Non…_ » répondit Kate si doucement que Lanie dût tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « _J'étais partie donner des nouvelles aux gars, et alors que j'allais le voir, il a fait sa crise cardiaque._ » ajouta-t-elle tristement, ses yeux commençant à s'humidifier.

« _Oh…_ » souffla Lanie, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter à cela.

« _J'ai même pas été là pour lui, Lanie !_ » s'énerva soudain le Lieutenant, tout en se levant brusquement de son siège.

« _Calme toi, ma belle._ » Répliqua doucement le Docteur Parish, afin de tenter de la calmer, mais en vain.

« _Que je me calme ? Mais tu te moques de moi ?_ » s'exclama-t-elle plus qu'elle demanda. « _Je ne suis même pas fichue d'entrer dans une foutue chambre d'hôpital quand c'est lui qui est allongé sur le lit !_ » reprit-elle toujours agacée par son propre comportement, mais baissant tout de même d'un ton.

« _C'est que tu n'étais pas encore prête à le voir comme ça._ » essaya de relativiser son amie, en se levant et s'approchant à petits pas d'elle.

« _Pas prête ?_ » cria-t-elle, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux et de soupirer lourdement.

« _Oui, pas prête._ » Répéta Lanie même si elle savait cela inutile. « _Il est, ou a été, beaucoup de choses pour toi._ » commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. « _Au départ, c'était ton sympathique boulet. Ensuite, ton partenaire dans le crime. Puis, un ami…_ » Compléta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de Beckett.

« _T'as raison !_ » céda Kate, épuisée de lutter contre elle-même et les autres. « _Je ne veux pas le perdre Lanie. Je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais si ça arrivait, et je ne veux même pas le savoir en fait. Je veux juste qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il m'emmène mon café, qu'on redevienne ce qu'on était…_ » Admit-elle, les sanglots audibles dans sa voix mais invisibles sur son visage.

« _T'es sûre que c'est seulement ce que tu veux ? Parce qu'à t'entendre parler…_ » demanda la légiste pensant connaître la réponse, choisissant de ne pas terminer sa dernière phrase.

« _Non, ce n'est pas tout, Lanie._ » Convint simplement mais franchement Beckett, avant d'encrer son regard dans celui de son amie, voulant lui montrer à quel point elle était sincère.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent quelques secondes avant de s'écarter et de se sourire timidement. L'une était simplement émue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et l'autre légèrement gênée par ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Elles se mirent alors à discuter d'autres sujets beaucoup plus légers souhaitant apaiser l'atmosphère ambiant. Mais ce qu'aucunes des deux jeunes femmes n'avaient remarqué, c'étaient qu'une tierce personne avait assisté à leur conversation…

En effet, Martha avait laissé Alexis seule avec son père, voyant pertinemment que la jeune fille voulait s'adresser à lui, mais ne souhaitait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes. La matriarche de la famille Castle/Rodgers avait alors fait demi-tour pour revenir vers la salle d'attente. C'était à ce moment là, en arrivant à 10mètres de la porte, qu'elle avait clairement entendu la voix du Lieutenant Beckett _« Je n'ai même pas été là pour lui, Lanie ! »_. Mais c'est surtout le ton employé par la jeune femme qui avait figé l'actrice, elle semblait si désespérée, si tourmentée, si fragile. C'était loin de l'image qu'ils avaient tous de Kate Beckett, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti en entendant cet assemblement de mot. La distance qui séparait Martha de la pièce n'était pas assez grande afin de l'empêcher d'entendre le reste, elle avait tout entendu. Elle savait maintenant exactement par quoi était passé la jeune femme depuis le jour où son fils avait prit ses distances jusqu'à maintenant. Mais seulement, même si il ouvrait les yeux un jour, lui pardonnerait-il son mensonge ?

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce tout nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il ne vous ait pas déçu. N'hésitez pas à me dire franchement ce que vous en pensez, et à laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est toujours apprécié. A la prochaine avec une nouvelle suite, je sais pas quand par contre... lol_

**_SPECIALE DEDICACE A MA SISTER ADOREE!_**  
**_Sans toi, ce chapitre n'aurait pas vu le jour aussi rapidement..._**


End file.
